


Lady Macanese - The Murder Family

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Series: Cyborg x OC [4]
Category: An Accidental Goddess - Linnea Sinclair, Cyborg (DCU Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: After waking up and not knowing who or where I am I have to go on a journey to find out what happened and keep myself alive.Also after I get a message when not supposed to I am then a quest to not just keep myself alive but everyone else from the grips of Andrew and his gang of my old friends.Even with my powers it is going to be hard as:"What is the point in powers if you don't have someone to share them with."
Series: Cyborg x OC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671319





	1. Ready To Die

**I stretch my arms up and above my head before placing them back down again. I have no idea why I was out of a seemingly long time. In fact I have no idea who I am or how I got here, wherever here is. I try and get up but I can’t get my legs to respond to any of my commands but I don’t know why. I look up to see if I can get a sense of where I am and see some people looking at me. I try and see who they are but my vision is swimming in the back of my mind.**

**“Who’s there? Show yourselves. I’m not scared.” I shout into the blackness and at the shadowy figures. No one responds to my demand. “I said step into the light where I can see you or are you scared of what I can do.” I laugh and lean forward in my chair – ready to kill anyone and everyone if it is needed.**

**“We’re not scared of you, Atchaco.” I stare at her. Atchaco? The name sounds familiar to me but I don’t know why it does. “It should be you that is scared of us, not the other way around.”**

**“I have powers and I am not afraid to use them!”**

**“I don’t even think you know how to use them. So, what use are they to you.” I just huff at them but don’t say anything’s they are correct – I do not know how to use them. One of them slowly straightens up and strides their way over to me. They bend down in front of my face and smile while shaking their head. I am shocked to see who is standing there. I know she is very important to me but I can’t get her name, it is on the tip of my tongue.**

**“Do you even know who I am?”**

**“I know you are important to me but I don’t know why. In fact I don’t even know your name. Do you mind telling me?” I chuckle at her and she sighs.**

**“My name is Asheanna Cornwall and I am important to you because I am your sister. Your identical twin sister in fact.”**

**“Em. Okay. Do you know why I can’t move my legs?” I say smiling at her. I mean she says she is my sister so obviously I can trust her. She wouldn’t go against me, would she?**

**“Yes.” Asheanna says placing her hands on my legs and leaning in. “I do know why you can’t move your legs but no, I am not her to save you though. Oh, certainly not. I am here to watch you die.” I stare at her in shock before trying to escape but it is no use I can’t go anywhere.**

**“Why! Why won't you not help me. Why do you want to watch me die. Why! You're my sister. My twin. My literal soul mate. Why would you do this to me.” She hesitates before tilting her head in closer to mine so her rough lips are up beside my left ear.**

**“Cause you think you can trust anyone but in this game the rules are different. Life is different. And he’s right, Atchaco. You can’t trust anyone. Not even your family. You're on your own from now on.” She lifts herself off my body while strapping my arms down on the chair and leaving, going back into the darkness.**

**I see another body in the darkness, they are holding something in their hand. It moves slightly and I see it glint off the lights from my body and I gulp. I know what it is. It’s a knife. The man comes a little bit closer so I can just make out his face in the black. I know him and I don’t want to be near him. Not right now. He whispers something in his cold, hard, cruel and lifeless voice and I just manage to make out what he was saying.**

**“Are you ready… to die?” My eyes would have bulged out of my head if it was possible but it was not. I just leaned back further, shivering in fear. He is prying ever so closer to my seat. Knife tightening in his muscular grip. A smug grin on his clean, smooth but deceiving face. He looks like someone who would be working as a police officer rather than a murderer or a criminal.**

**“What do you want with me? I don’t even mean anything to you.” I hiss at him while putting more power in my right arm so I can strangle him. “My dad did but you killed him. Isn’t that enough for you or can you never be pleased?” I stare up at him and he rolls his eyes.**

**“Oh you really can’t see it, can you. You really don’t know. Don’t understand. Never can, never will.”**

**“You doubt my understanding. I’m the smartest person in the world and you say I can’t understand.”**

**“You may be a goddess but that doesn’t mean you’re the smartest being in the world. You may be part computer but you still aren’t the smartest being in the world. Because you will never understand human emotions. A robot can’t understand them so you can’t either.”**

**“Yeah, you're right I will never understand human emotions. Not to its full extent. But not because I’m a robot because I am not one but because no one can. Academically I am the smartest being and you won’t win. Not against me, not against anyone. So don’t say you will.”**

**“Do you really want to test that theory because happily will?” He leans backwards and grins. “I will beat you because I know how to and you don’t know how to stop me.”**

**“If you know how to stop me then what is the knife for? You know that a knife can’t kill me.”**

**“A distraction. And it worked just the way I wanted it to. You were so distracted by the knife and me speaking that you didn’t notice the robotic arm extend from the armrests and jabbed your hands. You’re probably wondering what it does.” He smiles as I look down at my hands where there is a just noticeable dent where I was injected with something. I looked up and nodded at him. “Well I won’t tell you what it is but let’s just say you will be meeting your dad really soon if you don’t figure out what it is and how to get rid of it.” I stare at him in shock.**

**“You just never told me one thing.” I look up at him with a deceiving grin. “Why do you want to kill me?” He looks at me and hesitates.**

**“I had always wanted to kill you. The information I gave my dad was for you not him. Your dad was a nice man and didn’t deserve what mine gave him. I told him to kill you because you were going to ruin my life and boy was I right. You’ve been better at everything than me. You’ve been praised for becoming a god to them.”**

**“Well, yeah. Lady Macanese, goddess of the multiverse. That kinda gave it away.”**

**“No even before the accident. You were so smart, so agile and they thought of you as a god. Believed that no one could do anything you could. You could predict the future and they thought you were from it. But there I stand in the background, in your shadow not getting noticed by anyone. You didn’t care and I believe you still don’t, do you?”**

**“If I had known that’s how you felt then I would’ve made sure you could have been noticed. I would’ve given up my position if that meant you would have been happy. I always put other people before myself. I didn’t ask for what they did. They just did it. So don’t say any of this was my fault because it wasn’t. If it was anyones it would have been yours.” He smiles at me and instead of the mean on that is normally there it is a nice kind one. “So will you let me go. Let us be friends.” His smile fades and is replaced with a death glare.**

**“No. We will never be friends. Not after everything I’ve had to do to get here. After everything my dad had to do. My family are all wanted criminals because you can’t tell me the truth. I would have cut you some slake. Maybe torture you before finally killing you. Mercy.” He laughs.**

**“That’s your idea of mercy. You are a very sick man. I know I once said that you were nothing like your father but I was wrong. You both need medical help and I sure as hell give you it.”**

**“Don’t count yourself so lucky. I will never let you escape. I’m not ill. I’m not like my father. Never have been, never want to be and therefore never will be.” He smiles as he presses the knife against my chest and I scream in pain. “Oh so there is still a human on you. This will be more fun than I ever thought.” I stare at him trying to ignore the pain which is proving harder than I thought.**

"Right arm at full power. Do you want to engage in a fight?"

**“Not right now.” I say to my internal voice. Andrew looks at me, confused. I just laugh at him as he turns to walk away. “Okay, now.” I say and my arm breaks free of the bonds that hold it down and grab Andrew by the neck.**

**“What! How!” Andrew squeezes out grabbing my hand but having no success in stopping it from strangling him. I smile before bringing his face nearer mine.**

**“I knew that you would be too busy talking about anything that I focused most of my power into my hand so I could break free.” I then threw him at the wall giving me enough time to break the rest of the bonds and get power back in my legs. I wobble over to him and lean down. “I told you that you wouldn’t win. So don’t ever think that you ever will.” I suddenly feel a sharp pain go across my stomach and buckle to my knee. Andrew sees his chance and comes to stable me in the back when I leap up and run out of the room. Leaving Andrew quivering in his own blood on the floor.**

**It took me a long time but eventually I made it to the exit and I ran into the street. I didn’t know where to go. So, I just ran as far away as I could. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes ignoring all the pain.**


	2. Where To Go

**“Ma’am. Are you okay?” I heard someone say. “Can you get up?” I looked up to see a police officer standing over me and if I could have moved I would have ran but instead I just stayed lying down on the ground. “Can you say something? Like your name.” I think for a moment. My twin had called me something, now what was it? Oh yes I remember.**

**“My name is Atchaco.” I croaked. Back idea to speak because it hurt like mad. I squealed as I leaned over, clutching my stomach. “Help… me.” The officer looked shocked as he bent down.**

**“I’m going to call an ambulance, okay so just hang in there.” I clutched his hand before he could get to his radio and shake my head.**

**“No! I can’t go to a hospital. That’s what he will be expecting. He’ll find me and he’ll kill me if he does.” The officer just looked at me.**

**“Ma’am that is not up to you. You have to go to hospital.” He pointed to my chest. “And whoever this man is we can keep you safe from him, if you tell us his name.” I hear sirens in the distance and I struggle to my feet. “Ma’am please sit back down. You're not well and we don’t want to harm you any further.**

**“Well that’s up to you to harm me further.” I look to see the ambulance driver and the doctor to come closer to me and then I turn back to the officer. “But I can’t trust anyone right now.” He looks at me but doesn’t let me past. I try to get past him but he grabs me by the arm and holds it tight in his grip.**

**“You do realise that I can kill all of you in mere seconds, right. You think holding my arm is going to stop me?”**

**“We know that you don’t have what it takes to kill us. Also you may say that you can’t trust anyone but you have to trust us. You need help and we can give it to you. They can make you better.” He says pointing to the doctors. “And we can keep you safe.” I look back at him and nod. Then he lets go of my arm and I try and run away from all of them but I don’t get far before I fall down in agony.**

**The doctors run over to me and help me lift me up before placing me on the bed and wheeling me into the ambulance. As soon as I am in the ambulance the start me on some painkillers before they drive off. Then the driver goes to the front of the ambulance and we drive off I assume with a police escort from the officer I had met.**

**“Ms. What is your name?” The doctor asks me. I just look at them before rolling my eyes.**

**“Atchaco.” They look at me for my full name. “Atchaco Catrina Cornwall. Daughter of Jemina Mary Cornwall and Sheriff Principal Serch Cornwall, may he rest in peace.”**

**“Yes. Sorry for your loss. How did he die or do you not want to say.”**

**“He was murdered right in front of me. Murdered by Albert Einstein.”**

**“Oh. Okay now I am going to ask you some health questions okay and I need you to answer honestly, get that.”**

**“Yes.” I say as I roll my eyes at her. She asks me the basic questions like my allergies and background questions on my health. Before I know it we are at the hospital and I am wheeled out and then into a private room. I look around the room. It is very basic, just like the room I was in after my accident just with a nicer view of a forest. That’s when I realise I have no idea where I am.**

**A little while later and a police officer comes into my room, he is smiling at me. “You must be Atchaco. Heard a lot about you.” I just stare at him before trying to get up to walk away but find myself incapable. “My name is PC Perkins. I think you know my son, Arthur. You go to school with him, don’t you?”**

**“I recognise the name, but if I go to school with him I can’t really answer. Now what do you want? You got me to come here not that I had much choice. I was barely able to walk.”**

**“We want to help you, Atchaco. You told me that someone was wanting to kill you, who? Is it the same man that killed your father? Albert is it?” He smiles as he walks closer to me and sits on the chair beside my bed.**

**“No, not him. His son, Andrew. He kidnapped me and when I woke up he stabbed me.”**

**“But you're not entirely human, are you? How did the knife hurt you?” I look at him in shock. I never told anyone that I was stabbed by a knife.**

**“How did you know about the knife? I never told anyone about the knife!” He looks at me, nervously and stupidly.**

**“A… a good guess.” He mumbles in fear, backing away with every word even though he knows I can’t get up. “Most people stab others with knives. Also the wound. It was clearly a knife wound that did it. Anyone could have known.” I stare at him. Lies, all lies. I can’t trust him, I can’t trust anyone.**

**“He’s right. I can’t trust anyone. You’re not here to help me. You’re with him. You’re not the good guys. You’re with the bad guys. Well I will make sure that when all of this is over you will lose your job and so everyone else that has been helping you.” He runs out of the room and out of sight. I just laugh but I also think about what I should do. Who could I trust.**

**Later**

**I am feeling a little better. I still have most of the pain but I am now able to walk. After the nurse comes in to check my vitals I get ready to leave. I can’t stay here, especially when the officer who is ‘protecting’ me is not on my side but on the one of the men he says he is protecting me from. I lean over and turn down the volume of the monitor so when I unhook myself from it, it won’t say that I have flatlined and need help. I get to the door and run towards the exit, still in a lot of pain I run outside and head towards the shops.**

**I just took some basic clothing. A high neck jumper and a pair of trackies. Then I go to the counter to pay, as I am walking up I get my purse out of my bra (I didn’t want anyone to take it from me) and then wait for my turn to pay. At the counter I notice a pack of chewing gum, I pick up the pack of bubblegum flavoured ones and place it on the counter. As I walk forward I bow my head down so that no one could really see who I was not that they would notice me. The pain was really bad now but I really didn’t want to go back so I muffled all the screams I couldn’t stop. But the clerk noticed me rubbing my sore spot as she picked up my clothes to scan them before placing them into a plastic bag.**

**“Are you okay, ms.” She asked in a nice sweet voice. “You seem like you are in pain.” I look at her but don’t lift my head.**

**“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Just bumped it that’s all.” I say as I smile while paying for my purchases. She looks suspiciously at me as I walk out of the store and walking towards the main road or a café. I was actually quite hungry. So, I changed my direction and headed towards McDonalds. I stopped outside of the store, I really didn’t want to go in. In the end my hunger took over and I walked in, even if it was just to sit down and have a drink.**

**It was quite empty and nobody questioned the fact that I was in tattered clothes holding some clean ones in a bag. I hurriedly went into the bathroom and put the new ones on. It was very comfortable. Then I put my purse and phone (with ID) in my pocket and left to go and order some food. I kept looking around the shop, making sure no one questioned me as I went to the order station. It was one of those tough screen order stations.**

**“Hey, you.” Someone says from beside me and I turn my head to look at them. “Why were your clothes all tattered when you came in.”**

**“Does it matter?” I spit at them. It really isn’t something I want to talk about. I touch my stomach again and rub it. The pain is getting much worse but I just have to ignore it. I can’t go back, not when he is looking for me.**

**“Well you were looking like someone is chasing you, your clothes were tattered and you look like you are in immense pain. I think it does matter. Someone is after you. I just want to help.” He kept smiling at me kindly. I turn my head back and order.**

**“I’m being chased and I don’t know who to trust so I can’t talk here. If we are to continue then we have to talk in private. I would talk to you but you're a stranger to me and like I said before. I cannot trust anyone right now.”**

**“I don’t know who is chasing you but I know what it is like to be chased by someone and therefore want to help. I will see you at the park.” He says as he walks over and pays for my food. I look at him confused. “First rule about being chased: don’t leave any traces of yourself.” He smiles and sits down. I go and sit down at another table.**


	3. The Helpful Stranger

**Once I have collected my food I go over to the park with my hood up. As soon as I see the man from McDonalds sitting down I smile and sit down on a bench behind him and lean backwards. “You're not the only one who knows a little bit about being chased.”**

**“So who is chasing you or at least who does the mean to you. Why would they pick you.”**

**“My dad’s killer’s son. He has always wanted to. Hate him for it. I don’t really mean much to him. He just goes to my school. That is actually it. Jealous I’d admit but apart from that I really do not know.”**

**“Okay. That is not the best. Now your clothes.”**

**“He had kidnapped me and brought me here. After I woke up I fought him and escaped.”**

**“Okay, so this guy really wants to ruin your life. Now before I ask you the next question what do you want me to call you?”**

**“You can call me Maz. Now let me guess your last question is how did I get hurt.” He nodded. “I got stabbed and injected with poison, I think. I woke up in pain so I am only certain about the stabbing.”**

**“Okay that is really bad. Also you can call me Rich. Can we go to my house to continue this conversation? I can help you.”**

**“I don’t really feel safe going to someone’s house but seeing as I am light headed then it is a good idea.” He nodded and signaled for me to follow him to his house.**

**At Rich’s house**

**As I walk in I make sure that no one is following us before wandering inside. I sit down on his couch and look at him. “This is quite comfortable. Is it okay if I lay down with a blanket.” He looks at me and smiles but shakes his head saying no as he exits the room and walks upstairs.**

**“No. You need to stay awake because in your condition I have no way of making sure you are alive, okay.” Then he walks upstairs, out of sight. Not that long later he comes back down and chucks me a bag. I look in it and it holds some clothes along with a credit card. “The pin is 6932.”**

**“What is all this for?”**

**“You can’t keep a trace remember? This is to help you hide. I can’t know where you are going and only withdraw money with the card that way they can’t track where you are going. Now let’s talk about what has happened. The basic thing is what is the last thing you remember?”**

**“I was standing in my room at school and then I blacked out. I then woke up in this dark room with the killer and his assistant. I tried to escape but I couldn’t move my legs and then they inserted me with something and then I finally managed to escape and I ran out of the room but not before he managed to stab me. Not that I know why.”**

**“You are certainly being vague. That’s good it means that you trust people enough to get help but not enough that they can catch you. Now, do you remember anything from before that. Like your name or address. You just tell me yes or no not what you remember.”**

**“I remember my first name but nothing else.” I scream in pain and then try to get up before Rich tries to phone for help but he rushes to my side and makes me lay back down. I look at him waiting for him to call help but to my surprise and delight he does not. “You understand.”**

**“Yes but also it wouldn’t matter if you need medical action now. An ambulance wouldn’t get here in time.” Rich says bending down in front of me. “My wife is upstairs and she is a doctor, I am going to get her okay. Even though it is her day off I don’t think she will mind if I explain your situation.” I smile at him as he runs upstairs to go and get his wife. I can vaguely hear what he is saying but everything keeps on fading and then coming back up again.**

**A tall woman with blond hair and glasses comes into the room. She is holding a first aid kit that looks like a doctor. When she sees me standing there she rushes over to my side and takes my hand and presses against my wrist, looking at her watch while counting. Then she gets me to lift my top so she can look at the wound. She looks at me worried.**

**“Slow BPM and deep wound with chance of infection and internal bleeding. I can seal the wound and I have heard your situation but you really have to go to hospital.”**

**“I can't because he knows I am there. He will hunt me, they will kill me. You can’t make me go. I won’t go. Please don’t make me.” She looks at me and nods.**

**“I don’t want you to go either but you really don’t have a choice.” She says taking my hand. “You need to go. For your sake. We don’t have the correct equipment here that can help us help you. Come on please.”**

**“I do have a choice. You sealing the wound will stop me getting an infection and the chances of me getting internal bleeding are very small.” She looks at Rich and then back at me and nods to what I say before going back up stairs.**

**“You do realise that she doesn’t feel great doing what she did. She just wants to help you. How do you know it isn’t just the officer that is bad instead of everyone.”**

**“I don’t and that is why I can’t go. You’ve been on the run before, you should know that you have to take risks to survive and this is me taking risks. This is my life that is on the line not yours. What I say goes, got that.” Rich nodded at me then he too left the room. I stare out of his window and look at everyone carrying on with their so called normal lives. Not that I will ever really know what that feels like. I’ve been so scared of Andrew and his dad that I couldn’t lead a normal life for myself.**

**The woman comes back down stairs holding something and walks over to me and sitting down on the chair beside me. She places the object on the table and slides it over to me. It is some painkillers not that I need them. I have had a lot of practice with dealing with pain without having to take anything. I turn to the woman and shake my head. “I never did learn your name.” I tell her.**

**“Why would you need to know my name.”**

**“I can trust people better if I know their names. You know my name. Well the name I want to be called, it is just fair if I know the name that you want to be called. I need to call you something.”**

**“Fine. You can call me Kate. Is that okay with you?”**

**“Yeah. Now Kate I understand that you just want to help me. You know by sending me the hospital but this is my life at stake not yours or Rich’s. It would be a risk if I don’t go but my life is at stake and I’m a sitting duck if I stay at the hospital whereas here I am not. I call the shots now. Not anyone else. Have you got that?”**

**“Yes Maz. I understand. Do you need anything? A drink? Another blanket? The TV remote?” I shake my head and look back out of the window to see a police officer knocking at everyone’s doors and I knew it would be a matter of time before they came knocking at this one. So, I stand up as quick as I can and signal for Kate to do the same. We both get outside the front door before we are stopped. Thinking it is the officer we get ready to punch only to turn around and see Rich standing there with his hands on his hips.**

**“Where are you guys going?” Rich says before handing us some bags. The one I had left in the living room and another one. He is also holding a bag before pushing us to go to the gate. As soon as we get outside the grounds of the house we run to the car and drive off. I am lying in the back under a blanket and the others are up front. Kate is driving and she is driving very fast.**


	4. Trouble With The Police

**I can’t tell what is happening outside as I am staying out of sight and therefore am scared about what could happen so when I heard a police car I got more scared. “Guy’s is it for us?” I whisper to them. Rich turns around and dusk my head down and then tells me to be quiet, so yeah it wasn’t hard to guess that in fact it was for us. I eventually doze off in the back and they smile – that was one less thing to worry about.**

**When I wake up I don’t feel anything so I guess that the car has stopped. I am too afraid to tilt my head up in case the police are still there but when I don’t hear any talking for a long amount of time I get really worried and look up. Bad mistake. There was a police woman standing there looking into the car. I gulp before ducking back down. I still don’t know where Kate and Rich are though.**

**“Hey, I saw you in there.” The woman says looking to where I am. She isn’t happy, she is quite annoyed at me, it wasn’t that hard to tell, even with Autism like I have. “Come out of the car with your hands on your head.” Seeing as there is no point arguing I try and do what she says but I can’t move my legs properly. “I said come out.” I try again to get out but I really can’t.**

**“Ms, I can’t move my legs so if you want me to come out of the car you have to do it yourself.” Thinking that I am joking she does not move from where she is standing. “I’m not joking. I really can’t move my legs, at least not correctly.” I look at her and she moves away from the car and goes and gets another person to help her get me out. The woman takes my arms and starts to walk backwards taking me out and the man is bending down on one knee and takes hold of my legs. They slowly turn me around so I am facing the sky rather than the ground and place me on the bonnet of the police car.**

**“Do you know the people you were travelling with?” The man asks me. He is holding a notebook and pen so I guess he is going to write down everything I say. “Can you please answer the question.” I look up at him with a death glare but do not answer. “Do you have the ability to speak?” I still don’t reply and just keep looking at him. “Can you hear what I am saying?” Still I give him no reply. He huffs and walks way back to Rich and Kate.**

**I slowly try and get up but the other officer stops me. She tells me to sit back down and try and not use my legs if I found it hard. I really don’t want to do what they say but I doubt that I would get far without any help. “Ms, I would recommend not trying to get up. You said it yourself. You can’t move your legs. Now why didn’t you reply to my partners questions?”**

**“He doesn’t look friendly and I only speak to friendly people. I have also lost trust in everyone apart from those two.” I say pointing over to Rich and Kate. “Also do you know the date and where we are?” I smile at her.**

**“Do you not know.” She says bending down so she is eye level with me. I shake my head and start to cry because the painkillers' effects have worn off. “Well today is Friday 13 of October.” I stare at her. That means that it is my lucky day. “Also we are in London.” I look at her. How did I get to London?**

**“That’s not possible the last place I remember being in was Dundee. I was at school. Also were you joking about the date.”**

**“Nope. It is the unluckiest day you could ever get, why?”**

**“One, Today isn’t unlucky for everyone. Everything people find unlucky like numbers and dates I find lucky. Two, that means today is my birthday.” I explain to her. She smiles for a bit before taking out her own notepad. “Let me guess. You have to ask me some questions like your partner tried to?”**

**“Yes I do. Now if I were you I would reply truthfully as possible.” I nodded at her and she smiled. “Do you know the names of the people you were travelling with?” I look up at her before thinking for a moment.**

**“Her name is Kate and her husband Rich.” I say. She looks at me as if she wants me to explain more. “I don’t know anything else. He was helping me.”**

**“What’s he helping you with, dear?”**

**“I had fallen over and he was just tidying me up.”**

**“Why were you in his car and more importantly why were you lying down out of sight.”**

**“He was driving me to the train station so I could get home and I was tired so I was sleeping. You are probably wondering why I ducked down out of sight when I saw you well that was because again I was tired. They could deal with whatever it was by themselves I am sure.”**

**“Now what did you tell them your name was and what is your real name.”**

**“I told him my name was Maz which is my nickname. My name is Lady Macanese.” I smile at her and hope that she doesn’t ask me to answer any more questions. “Okay, Lady Maz. You said you couldn’t walk, do you know why?” I shake my head, saying that I didn’t. She nods in return. “Have you been to a doctor about it.” Again I shake my head. “Well you should. It could be very serious, okay.” I shake my head. “Oh no. You have to go. It’s not your choice to make. You have to go.”**

**“I’ve been told that before. It’s not the first time it has happened but I can’t trust anyone. Not anymore. Just them but even then I don’t completely trust them but I need someone.”**

**“Then why can’t you trust us. We are officers of the law after all. We should be the most trustworthy.”**

**“I have already lost my trust in the police. They have betrayed me. If they hadn’t then yeah I wouldn’t mind believing you. Now I would get going but like I said before, no feeling in my legs so if you could just let them go then I will be on my way.”**

**“Yeah, I can’t let you do that. See, those people aren’t who you think they are. They wanted criminals, that's why they both knew a lot about being on the run.” I look at her. Is there anyone who IS on my side. “They told me everything, Lady Maz. Well everything they know. Now come with us. I can help you. I want to help you.”**

**“Sorry, but I won’t let anyone help me anymore. I told them to say nothing to the police or anyone outside the three of us. But do you really want to help me? Now if you really want to help me give me the name of Albert Einstein’s son.”**

**“He never had a son.” I stare at her.**

**“Not the scientist, the criminal.”**

**“Oh, his son is called Andrew, I think.” I nodded. Great does everyone know his name. “Can you trust me now? Wait is he who you are running from. I can protect you. My partner I don’t know about but me, I can.” I look up at her and smile. “Will you come with me then.” I nodded as she helped me into the passenger seat of the car leaving her partner talking to the others. She places the key in the ignition and slams Her foot on the pedal and drives off.**

**She keeps her eyes on the road and I have no idea where we are going. “I have just realised Lady Maz that I have not told you my name. My name is Suzzie Davidson. Now can I ask you a question which you don’t have to answer.” I nod in return. “Okay. I have been wondering ever since you told me your name which was Lady Macanese I have been wondering how you got your title. How did you get it.” I looked at her. I didn’t know that she was going to ask that type of question.**

**“That’s a very touchy subject but I will answer it. Not in great detail but I will. See Lady Macanese is my… well my…” I sigh as I turn towards the window and back to Suzzie. “It’s my goddess name not my real name but I have a thing against people knowing my real name. So ‘Lady’ isn’t technically a title more than my name is.” She turns towards the lay-by and slams her foot on the break then looks at me with a surprised face.**

**“Are you saying that you are a god!”**

**“A goddess but yes. That is exactly what I am saying, why?”**

**“It’s just that people say that gods and goddesses are just a figure of our imagination rather than a real thing. I never believed in them. Wasn’t religious, that’s why. Please don’t be offended by what I am saying.”**

**“No offence taken. I didn’t believe in them completely. I mean I was religious but not to an extent which other people are. Are we not going to continue going wherever we are going?” I reply pointing out of the window.**

**“Oh, yes. Just one more thing. What are you the goddess of and what religion worships you?” I shrug my shoulders. “Wait do you not know. Is that possible.” I laugh. “Okay, I’m confused, what is so funny?”**

**“Nothing. Just something I was thinking about. Okay let me just explain. It is easier than you think. One word to explain it all. That’s what I found funny. Also the answer to your first question is I am the goddess of the multiverse and the answer to you second question is all of them. The religions now that I think about it are sexist. They think that all powerful beings can only be male. Actually there are some that aren’t but not many that I know of.”**

**“And how many do you know?”**

**“At least 6.” I smile. Suzzie being baffled and with no more things to ask drives off again to wherever we are headed. It will be a surprise to me and by the look on Suzzie’s face, a surprise to her too. This is going to be fun.**


	5. Middle Of Nowhere

**When the car finally comes to a stop I lift my head and look outside. The area is sparsely populated and is very muddy. It looks like farmland but it is quite hard to tell for it is empty for what looks like miles. Suzzie signals for me to try and get out of the car. When I am unable to she puts one of my arms over her shoulder and places her hand on my waist to support me. The further we walk the more I can tell about the place we have stopped at.**

**We stopped at a place that was muddy and sparsely populated but we finished at a large house. The gardens were all fresh and green, welcoming on a summer's day apart from the fact that it was mid October, but welcoming all the same. The house is painted white with pink on the borders and the front door is painted a bright red but is now fading from all the years it has been there.**

**The owner of the house is a short man in his mid-thirties. He has a bushy moustache and gelled back hair. He has a cheery smile and twinkling eyes that sparkle in the fading sun. His cheeks are a pale red colour and his skin is a peachy colour where the sun failed to reach. He is wearing some smart trousers and a semi unbuttoned shirt which shows his probably hard as steel abs.**

**“The name Jim. What ya guys doing here. ‘Tis be my parts.” He said while taking out a cigar and lighting it.**

**“Suzzie. Can you tell the emm… nice man why we are here.” I say signalling to Jim who was happily smoking even though it damages the lungs. Not that I can really say anything. Not both of my lungs are real. Seriously. Suzzie looks at me then Jim and smiles before speaking.**

**“Jim. We are here seeking refuge from a murderer’s son who wants to kill Lady Maz here.” She said pointing to me. Jim looks at us disgusted at us for we have brought our problem filled lives with us. “I saved you once, remember Jim. You said that I could come when I needed you to repair the favour. Please you don’t understand what is at stake and more importantly who Lady Maz here really is. Please.” He rolled his handsome eyes at us but stared longer at me both going back inside. We don’t follow. Jim turns back around at us.**

**“Well. What ya doin’ standing ‘ere. I can’t protect ya out there. Come in.” He says pointing inside his house before bringing an arm up with a pack of Cigars in it. “Where are my manners? Cig?” Suzzie shakes her head and I go and reach for one but she pulls me back.**

**“Lady Maz. They destroy your lungs. Anyway aren’t you only 14.” She says a d I drop my hand back down beside my waist. I glare at her before sighing.**

**“Suzzie, two things. One: I don’t have lungs to be destroyed. Two: it is my 15** **th** **birthday. So please let me. Just for my birthday.” Suzzie just shakes her head at me.**

**“Oh. Don’t be mean. Let the gal have a Ciggy. Just for today.” Suzzie sighs before nodding at him. Jim then brings out a cigar and hands it to me. As soon as I press it in my lips he lights it. It’s something that I had never done before and I liked it. It did have an odd sensation but it tasted good. Now I know why my dad was so addicted to them. Not that I ever will be.**

**Me and Suzzie follow Jim into his living room. It is nicely furnished and has a large tv in the corner. The view out of the large windows is of his paddock with the large tree in the middle. Suzzie lays me down on one of the couches and goes to sit beside Jim on the couch facing me.**

**“So, Jim.” I say as I take the cigar out of my mouth. “How did Suzzie here save your life?” I ask him before placing the cigar back in.**

**“Well, Lady Maz. Jim here was caught in a shootout done by some muggers. I was one of the first officers to get there. By this time no one had been killed. They had all been lined up and told to give over all their valuables. Jim was 3** **rd** **in line when I got there. He had refused to give anything which was both the brave and the stupid thing to do but anyway that’s what he did. So one of the muggers dragged him out of the line and placed him on the floor and I saw this. They were just about to shoot him when I came and jumped onto them. Jim got up and ran outside and sat on one of the benches which is where I found him once all the muggers had been arrested. It sat down beside him and asked if he was okay which he was. He then told me to find me when he can repay the favour. He then handed me his address and left. Never saw him again.”**

**“All true. Ya save me. Best day too. Food anyone.” He asks. We both shake our heads.**

**“I want to go to bed. I am really tired and I’ve just realised I haven’t had a proper sleep since well I don’t know when. So where can I sleep and who wants to help me get to bed?” Jim comes and picks me up and takes me upstairs. The upstairs is bigger than I thought it would be. When he had got to the top of the stairs he went right and put me in a room with a tv and gave me both of the remotes. I automatically went onto BBC iPlayer. Soon without me realising I feel sleepy. So when Jim came up to check on me he saw me sprawled out all over his bed. He chuckled to himself before leaving the room.**

**I felt a vibration going through my body and I slowly brought myself to wake up. The covers were harsher than I had remembered but still they were very warm and slightly soft. Had Jim washed the covers. I looked up at the white ceiling and let out a deep breath. I slowly then tried to see if I still couldn’t move my legs but to my surprise I could. But how?**

**I lifted up my body and turned to reach for the remote but it wasn’t there. I lifted the covers and looked under them for the remote. Yep. Must have fallen asleep holding them like I normally do. But a good question is why I was so tired and why did I sleep for so long. Not that long later Jim walks into the room and he is holding a tray of food.**

**“How are ya feeling?” He asks as he puts the tray down in front of me.**

**“I am feeling great and I have some good news. I can feel my legs again. So, I am going to have a walk around and get used to my surroundings if that is okay with you.”**

**“Just have some food first. Then I will show you around the grounds, okay.” I nodded and he left. I look down at the tray he has put in front of me. It is some chocolate on toast. There is also a big glass of milk. I down the milk then I eat some of my toast. Once I finish my toast I slowly get up and go out of the bedroom and into the hall. I don’t notice what my legs look like as I walk down the hall, but when I see a glint in the mirror.**

**When I look into it I look down at my legs. They are a pitch black but with bright red pulsing throughout just not in the same way they used to be. It was very similar but I could tell the difference whereas most people would not be able to. I could tell that someone had adapted something in them. I didn’t really mind because I could now walk but I was angry because they had been picking at my body without my knowledge or consent.**

**I turned to go back into my room when I saw the shocked face of Suzzie standing behind me in the mirror. She turned to go back down stairs but I stopped her. She looked up at me and sighed. “You noticed, didn’t you.” She punched out and I nodded at her. She scratched the back of her head and I bent down to look at her.**

**“What did you do to me? I thought I could trust you but you picking at my body without me knowing makes me think a little different about who I can trust if I can trust anyone at all. ‘Cause so far I have had no evidence that I can. How did you do it anyway? When I arrived I wasn’t that tired and yet I fell asleep easier than I ever had before. Care to explain.” I stared at her and she backed away. She almost fell down the stairs but I caught her before she could and dragged her back up.**

**“Thanks.” She said to straighten out her clothes. She told me to go to my room with her and I did. I laid down on my bed and faced outside at the window. Suzzie went and sat down on one of the chairs beside the window.**

**“Explain everything you were doing to me. Now.”**

**“Before I start all this, Lady Maz I just want you to know that we were trying to help you. Nothing more than that.” I nodded at her and she smiled. “Good now when you told me that you couldn’t walk in the car I knew that something was wrong. So because you said that you didn’t feel safe going to a hospital I knew that we would have to do something about it so I phoned Jim when I had noticed that you had fallen asleep and told him everything. I knew that he could help.”**

**“But how. My body is very sophisticated. How could either of you know what would be wrong with my legs and then more importantly how to fix them.”**

**“I wasn’t entirely truthful with you. The first meeting with him about saving his life was true. The fact that I never met him again wasn’t. I did meet him to make sure that he was okay. He told me more about himself and why he was there at this gala. It was a scientist gala, and he was well a scientist. It was an annual thing and he always went. Jim was a scientist; he isn’t anymore not in his state. See after the little incident he didn’t feel safe and secure so he started on the cigars which calmed him down meaning he wasn’t allowed to continue in his job and had to stop his work. Now he was the head scientist in his field so it had a bad effect on everyone that worked with him but they didn’t really mind once he explained why. That’s how he knew how to fix you. I just helped him like I was a nurse and him being the surgeon.”**

**“Okay I still have two questions. One, what was his field of work that meant he knew how to fix me and two.” I look down at the bed. “How did you knock me out? I mean I was that tired when I arrived. Yeah I was tired but not to the extent when I couldn’t keep my eyelids open. Which is precisely what happened. So care to explain this conundrum.” I look up at Suzzie who is a little bit more nervous than she was when she came into the room with me. So I know that she is hiding something. She darted her eyes across the room before placing them back on me to tell her tale.**

**“To answer your first question Jim is the head scientist in the field of nano technologies and alien tech. Not that I am supposed to say this but he helped Area 51. If you tell anyone then he will be forced to kill you. I only know because I am a police officer and therefore got special permission to know. I also sometimes helped with covering up their tracks. The knocking out part. Well it was the cigar. There was a special ingredient in the one he gave you that knocked you out. Does that answer your questions.”**

**“Just one more. How did you know that I was going to want a cigar? I mean what would happen if I didn’t want it? What would you have done then?” I lean forward and look at her. She gulps as she leans further back in her chair.**

**“We didn’t. It was just always worth a shot and I knew your dad was on them himself. If you hadn't had it then we would have knocked you out either with an injection or sleeping gas. Chances are it would have been the injection but you happily took the cigar. Did I forget to mention that I was good at acting when I was younger. The whole cigar conversation was an act. What I said in it about them being bad for you was true facts though.**

**“You drugged me. Is there anyone that I can trust.” I said as I stood up and picked Suzzie up. The look of fear in her eyes was amazing. The fact that she tried to escape was in some ways stupid. She took my arms and tried to push her way out but failed miserably. I just laughed at her. “I trusted you with my life but all you do is betray it. How can I know I can trust you or anyone if they try and help but end up making things worse than they already were. Tell me.”**

**“We were helping you. We didn’t take you to a hospital. We helped you here. Did the same thing a hospital could do here. So tell me how I betrayed you. Okay so yeah the drugging did but name me something else. We’re not the bad guys here. You said it yourself. So please enlighten me with your facts.” I bring her body closer to my my face and breathe deeply on it.**

**“Yeah I guess you are correct about that. But still I can’t trust you. In fact I could never trust any of you. After my dad’s death I never trusted anyone. How could I. My best friend was the reason he was killed. Now I would keep you and Jim alive but both of you know the schematics of my body and that would make you dangerous to me.” I get out a gun and point it at her chest. “Sadly that means that I have to kill you. I really didn’t want to. So have a lovely time in the afterlife.” I smile at her, but it is not a kind one. Or the one that Albert gave to my dad, Serch when he killed him. Suzzie grabbed my gun arm and pushed it behind my back, or as far as she could get while being suspended in the air by my hand.**

**“Lady Maz. Please listen to me. I’ve done nothing wrong. I didn’t want to betray you but it was the only way. I just wanted to help you.” I grip her neck tighter. Her lies will not be heard anymore. “And if you kill me then you are just like Albert. Killing someone because you don’t like them. I know that that isn’t you. You're better than this. So please. Don’t kill me.” I stared at her with murderous eyes and a death-eaters grin and then it happened.**

**I hear a loud bang of a gun going off. The screaming cry of Suzzie falling in pain. The smell of the blood pouring from her wound. The feel of tension as I stand over her body. The touch of the cold bullet mixed with her soft skin. The look of pain and fear in her eyes. The shock in mine. The feel of fury, the taste of victory. Then I heard the sounds of police cars surrounding the house. The guilt from when they entered the room. It all was happening so fast. The loud thud as the police banged down the door and came into the room. Them coming into the room and dragging me off her body to save her just to find that she was dead. Me stealing her radio so I can keep up to date with where the police are then hiding it in a secret compartment along with my phone and purse. Everything valuable including some keys to this house.**

**I ran down stairs and said sorry to Jim. I was going to kill him too but he was so nice. He had saved my life. I owed him that. I heard the police running at me but I kept on running and I knew that I would win in this race. I was faster than them all combined but I lost. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a car speed past me and then stop right in front of me. I turned around and saw another car behind me. I went left but a car went there too and then one on my right. Officers came and surrounded me.**

**“Surrender all weapons, put your hands on your head and the keel down on the ground.” I didn’t do anything. I just stood there and then sprinted to my left, I somersaulted over the car and I was just about to run further when I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. Normally I would be unaffected by it but as I was still healing it hurt like mad. I was shaking off the pain – getting the electricity to leave my body when I was doggy piled by a bunch of officers. Once they cuffed me and yanked me up they placed me in the back of a cop car. Well a van to be more precise and they drove me off to the police station.**


	6. I'm No Better

**The ride to the police station was filled with tension. No one would speak to another apart from the few words transmitted over the radio to say their status or ETA. I spent most of my time looking out of the back window at the road, thinking about what I had done. What she had said. The words she used. She said I was just like Albert – looking for revenge by killing those who could stop me or that know too much. Maybe she was right. Maybe I am no better than he is. Maybe this is what I deserve. Maybe, just maybe what I am doing will be a good thing.**

**“Out the car now!” One of the officers said, waking me from the trance I had put myself in. “Did you not hear me? I said get out of the car.” He leaned forward and grabbed my arm just for me to resist it. I pulled back and because I didn’t know my full strength, so I ended up pulling him with me. I heard a crash as his head flew through the window that separated me from the front of the van. “What was that for?” He said coughing up blood and then his head went limp.**

**“Sorry.” I said all too late as I clambered out of the van and then slowly away from it. I tripped over a rock and fell down on the ground and started crawling away, just for two officers to grab my arms and pull me up. Then they took me inside. The station was quite basic but at the same time it wasn’t. I looked at the room which normally housed the captain, but he wasn’t there. I turned my head away from it and saw him standing there.**

**“I guess your Lady Maz. The one that killed my best officer. How could you? She saved your life.”**

**“Yes, therefore she was dangerous to me. She knew my strengths and my weaknesses. I couldn’t keep her alive. I didn’t owe her anything. And before you say I do because she saved my life let me just tell you this. All she was responsible for was knocking me out so Jim, whom I kept alive, could save me. She didn’t know the first thing about saving my life.” He looks at me with anger in his eyes as he slowly leans forward to inspect me, see if I am telling the truth. When satisfied that I am he straightens up his back and signals to behind me. The officers dragged me to where he was pointing and sat me down in the room.**

**I looked around it. The walls, floors and ceiling were all painted a dull grey colour like the clouds when they are about to release the load. The table and chairs were made of metal and there was one light dangling from the ceiling admitting the little bit of life it had left. A long time passed and yet I was still left alone. I looked behind me and there was a one-sided window. Me getting the reflection and them getting the view. I turn my head when I hear the scratching of metal on the floor's rough surface. Standing there was Jim and the captain. I roll my eyes and look at the table. To avoid Jim’s hateful gaze.**

**“You seem lonely, so I brought you a friend. Hopefully you will say more to him than you did to me without a bad result.” I stare at him. Looking into his soul. Damaging it. Haunting it. Scaring it. “Don’t death glare at me. I am not the one in trouble here. You are.” He stuck his slim, bony finger at me. I just roll my eyes as Jim comes and sits down in front of me.**

**“Cigar?” Jim asks, bringing out the box and showing it to me. I just push it away from me and back towards him. “I promise that they won’t knock you out this time.”**

**“I already said that I wasn’t like my dad. I am not having one. There isn’t a reason or a celebration to have one for. I am like my mother that way.” He nods as he puts it back in his pocket then neatly puts his hands on his table. “Why are you sitting here.”**

**“To speak to you. Get you to understand that what you did will never be correct. That it didn’t have to be done. We trust your judgement about running and we have helped you to the best of our ability. We’re sorry for the knocking out but we had to do it quickly and you weren’t really giving us anymore options. We weren’t the bad guys, but it looks like you now are because after everything we had done for you. You kill Suzzie when really not needed.”**

**“I heard her words before she died. I don’t need anyone else repeating them. I mean a small part of me thinks that what I did was bad but not a big part. I know that what I did was wrong, illegal. I also know that what I did was correct. If I hadn't done that then there is another person that can betray me.”**

**“Then why did you keep me alive? I mean I am flattered that you did but aren’t I just as a risk as she was.”**

**“Yes, but you and only you. Really saved my life. So, I was just returning the favour. So now I don’t owe you anything. Now can you be kind enough to go and get me something to eat. I am quite famished. Haven’t eaten since this morning.” He looks at me and I smile.**

**“I’ll get you some doughnuts.” Jim said before leaving the room. I stared off into space. Again, thinking about her words. The words that pierced my understanding of everything. The words that hurt me. The words that said what I was doing were wrong. Yet they were the only words that made sense in this topsy-turvy world not that I wanted to believe it. I didn’t want to be proven wrong. Not now. Not ever.**

**The next time I look up I see Jim looking at me with a plate of doughnuts on the table. I reach up and take one before quickly eating it. He smiles at me and I don’t know why. “Lady Maz. You said that you understood why Suzzie said before you killed her. Did you believe that what she was saying was correct. If so, then why did you kill her?”**

**“Okay so what. Yeah, I believed her. Didn’t want to show that I am not the smartest here. That some people have more common sense than me.”**

**“Why though? Show who.”**

**“Remember what I told Suzzie about who I was.” Jim shakes his head and I sighed. “I’m a god, Jim. The goddess of the multiverse no less. There are huge amounts of people that worship me. Think of me as a higher being WITH smarter intelligence. Think that I am the most powerful. I can’t show them that there are people who are above me. Who is smarter? Who are more powerful. Who understands this world better than I ever could. So, I had to. I had to kill her, and I do regret it. I regret it so much. I didn’t want to do it but what else was I supposed to do? If I didn’t then I would be shown as weak and worthless of the power, technology and everything else I have.” I raise my head to face him. “My life.”**

**“But you wouldn’t be showing that you are weak. You would be showing them that you are powerful. That you are brave and everything else you want. That you are worthy. But most importantly you would be showing them that you care for others. That you help others even if that means showing weakness.”**

**“I guess you’re right. About it all but it’s too late now. Suzzie is dead and it was all my fault. I should have listened to her. I should have been brave enough to not do it. But what do I do now? I don’t deserve my life.”**

**“Hey, don’t say that. We saved your life because it was worth it. We could have left you for dead. We could have killed you while doing the operation. We didn’t though because we saw that you were different. That you were worth saving. So, don’t ever say that again.”**

**“Fine but sometimes the truth hurts and right now is one of those times. You just need to learn that.” Jim nods at me before standing up to leave. “Where are you going? I like your company. You make me understand. You’re nice. I can actually trust you. No one else that I have encountered in my life have I been able to trust as much as I trust you. You’ve done nothing wrong. Please stay.” He shakes his head and leaves the room leaving me once again alone in the dark, lifeless and soul sucking room. I look down at my cuffed hands and sigh.**

**I really am no better than Albert.**

**I really am nothing.**

**I am no god.**

**I am no saviour.**

**I really should be dead.**

**I really should be punished.**

**I try my best to take my hands out of the cuffs pain free, but it really isn’t succeeding so I just end up yanking them out. This nearly dislocated my thumb but I got my hands out so that is a good thing. I grab my chest and dig my hand in. I slowly grip my hand then pull it out. To my pleasure my eyes started to make my vision go warpy. When the captain came to ask me some questions himself his blood ran cold. His face went pale white. He ran out of the room and went to go get some help. I vaguely remember him coming back into the room. Darn it. Someone’s found me. Then I don’t remember anything after that. I do recall the same things from before. Shouting, screaming, the smell of blood. But there was something else. Something angry. I just don’t know what.**

**Then I couldn’t recall anything.**

**Then I couldn’t hear anything.**

**Then I couldn’t see anything.**

**Then I couldn’t understand anything.**

**My body went completely limp.**

**I was dead.**

**I scared everyone.**

**But I was happy**

**I was glad.**

**They tried everything to save me, but I didn’t know if they did. I didn’t wake up in a hospital. I really didn’t know where I woke up, really.**


	7. A Meeting With Thor

**I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I felt my chest. I felt my whole body. I felt… normal. I felt perfect. I ran about with my arms out wide and a huge smile on my face. I closed my eyes and sang to my heart’s content. I leaned back and was hugged by the ground. The sky was falling into the perfect white snow. The ground was soft but slightly cold. I didn’t really care. I was free to do what I wanted.**

**The next time I opened my eyes someone was looking down at me. They were upside down to me, so I turned my body and looked at them. “How may I help you.” I say standing up and wiping myself down. The snow fell so lovely. Like sky’s dancers. I danced a little bit and twirled. The person just looked confused at me.**

**“I was just about to ask you the same thing? I don’t know how you even got here. This place is for gods and goddesses when their mortal body dies and then we look down and wait before we get another suitor. You don’t look like a goddess to me. Also, my name is Thor.” I looked baffled at him. “You know the great Thor, god of Thunder.”**

**“I was baffled because I know who Thor is. Also, you would be happy to know we mortals love you so much that we made you a superhero as well as a god in our comics. Marvel, the bigger comic making company did you. DC did Zeus.”**

**“That is amazing, but you still haven’t answered my questions. Who are you and how did you get here?” I look down, off the snowy ground which happens to be a cloud not a ground of snow and look at the many houses down below me. I see my school. Then I look back up at Thor with my mouth once again in a huge smile. “Ms, are you going to answer my question.” Thor said, taking my hand with one hand. His all famous Mjölnir tight in his strong and worthy hand. I stretch my hand to see if I am worthy of the hammer, but Thor lifts it up out of my reach.**

**“You won’t let me try and pick it up until I say who I am.” He nods his head. “Fine.” I growl at him. “My name is Atchaco Catrina Cornwall. But to the gods and religions I am known as a different name.” I look up at him. “My name is Lady Macanese. I prefer the name Maz or Lady Maz as some people call me. Think Lady is my title which in some ways it is.” Then it was his turn to look shocked. “What is something wrong with what I just said? Wait is it the fact that I am the Lady of the Multiverse?” He nods. “Now please may I try the hammer?”**

**“Oh, sorry.” Thor tells me after snapping out of his trance. “I didn’t realise it was you Lady Maz but why are you here. I didn’t think that you were dead yet. You have a really young body”**

**“Thor, I didn’t want to live. I did bad things. I murdered someone just because they were in my way. I’m a criminal and I don’t deserve to be the goddess of the multiverse. I shouldn’t even be alive. I should have never become her. I just did though. Why me. I was never a good person. I have always wanted to kill. How can I be a god when all I want to do is kill my dad’s killer. When I don’t want to help the world the way I should. I want to help myself.” Thor sits down beside me and puts his arm over my shoulder and turns to me.**

**“Lady Maz,” he said, leaning closer into me. “You would have been picked for a reason. Him up there. The only person above. Thee god picked you. He must have seen something in you that made him say ‘this little girl is a good role model’ and picked you to become her.”**

**“I was in an accident. I fell off a cliff. That’s how I got my powers. My technology.”**

**“That’s what he wants you and everyone else to think. They gave you the technology, but he gave you the powers.” I look up at him. “And you don’t need Mjölnir to see that you are worthy because somewhere inside your heart, your soul and your brain you already know that you are.” He says tapping my chest. I smile and hug him. Surprisingly he doesn’t flinch.**

**“Thank you but it doesn’t matter anymore.” He looks at me confused. “I killed myself. I tore my heart right out of my chest. So, you’ve talked me out of something that I’ve already done.”**

**“I can send you back.” I looked at him shocked. “Well if you want to go back. It is how we reincarnate. Transmit souls to another body. But you are the goddess of the multiverse so you can transmit yourself back in this body. They are trying to save your life right now so you have to go know or you can’t go back at all.”**

**“I don’t know if I want to even go back. I like it here. It’s safe and welcoming. I like being with you.” He sighs and stands up. His red cape flaps in the wind. His long hair is amazing and soft.**

**“Lady Maz you need to go back. I can feel it. The world needs you back. So, go. Help them. Let them know that they aren’t alone anymore. That they never will be again. Now that you are there. Go, please help them.” I go and stand beside him and shake my head. “They need you. You have to go even if you really don’t want to.”**

**“Why is this happening.” I said grabbing his arm and making him face me.**

**“I can feel something. You should feel it stronger.” He closes his eyes and concentrates on something. He signals for me to do the same thing. As soon as I concentrate on the words ‘world threat’ the letters ‘AHE’ fill my vision followed by what looks like our earth but it is hard to tell. Once it finishes, I fall backwards and look up at Thor.**

**“Strong isn’t it. One of the disadvantages of being a god. Especially if you are the head god or you.” He points at me and smiles. “So, what did you see? It looked like something really bad.”**

**“World domination. Everything being destroyed and one man standing on top of it all.”**

**“From your reaction I would say that you would know him.” I look up at him scared. “You do, don’t you. Who is it?”**

**“His name is Andrew Einstein.” I look up at him with a concerned look. “The son of my dad’s killer. The reason I am a god. The same guy that caused everything that has happened. The same guy I want to kill. Take everything from.” I put my hands into fists and punch something which ends up being Thor, who looks unaffected by the punch. “Opps, sorry.”**

**“Hey it’s okay. Didn’t really affect me. Also, I think you get your wish.” He bends down in front of me. “I think killing him is the only answer to saving the world.” I smile at him. “Go and fill your prupose, Lady Maz.” I smile at him and run over to the edge. I am about to jump when I walk away from the edge. To many bad memories. “Do you want me to throw you off the edge.” I nod at him and he picks me up by the armpits. I stare at him. He swings me backwards then forwards before he lets me go.**

**I feel the wind against my face. It is harsh and yet soothing. I put my arms in front of me and use it to guide me back to my body. I see the room I am in and stop and look through the window. I am lying motionless on a bed. I am brain-dead. I shouldn’t be coming back. I should be dead. I shouldn’t do this. I see my family weeping at my bedside. Wanting me to come back. Wanting me to be alive. They believe that I am alive. I can just tell it. I see a man sitting on a chair beside my bed holding my hand while he speaks to my family. I can’t see who it is, and I don’t like it. I don’t want an unknown person touching me.**

**I flow forward towards them and through the window with ease. I feel their presence in the room and by the look on their faces they feel mine. I look at the man touching me. He has long white hair to match the foot-long beard. I recognise him. He is a soul keeper. He is helping them. Trying to get me back before I really do die. Before I walk into the light.**

**I look at my near-death body and sigh. It has to be done. I need to save the world, and this is the only way to do it. I flow towards it and sit on the bed. I try to stroke my hand with mine, but it just goes through. The hand jolts up as soon as I touch it, and everyone jumps for relief.**

**“Her soul.” The man said. “It’s there. She is sitting in this room. She’s returning. She’s going home.” Jemina walks over to my body and bends down and places her head on me. The man closes his eyes. “Atchaco are you ready. You can come home. We’re all ready.” He whispers. I hesitate. I don’t know if I do want to go home. I want to go back Thor. I like it up there. I can trust him. “We want you to return to your source. They all love you. You can trust us and if you can’t you can trust me.” I nod not that anyone could see me.**

**“I’m ready.”**


	8. Awakening

**I open my eyes and try to sit up just for my mother to place her hand on my chest, for me to lie down. “You need rest.” I smile and lean back and take a deep breath. Inhale something only the world can give me. The covers are soft and warm. The room has an odd aroma like most hospital rooms. The sounds are somewhat soothing and calming.**

**“It’s good to be back.” I say as I close my eyes. “I can’t believe I did that. I shouldn’t have. I left you. For that I am so sorry.” They laugh at me. “I sound just like I did after my accident, don’t I?” They all nod. I move my covers off my body and sit up. “Thank you for leading me.” I say as I place my hand on the man’s hand. “I would stay but I am needed. For the world Andrew has to die.”**

**“Oh no, no, no, no, no.” Jemina and Jimch said, taking my arms. “You have to rest now and sit back down.”**

**“We don’t have long. I saw it all. Andrew needs to go for the world to continue.” I look at them, but they don’t let go of me. They drag me back over to my bed and force me to lay down. “You don’t understand what is at stake. If I don’t do this then he will take everything.” I start to cry, and my mum holds me in her caring arms.**

**“We will be there for you. As long as we are together then he can’t hurt us.”**

**“He won’t hurt us.” I look up at her face. “He will break us. You need to let me go and do what I have to do. I’m the goddess of the multiverse that can see visions of what will happen. Andrew taking the world for himself sadly is one that is true. One that will happen. He has to die.” I try and break free of her hug. “Even Thor said so.”**

**“Thor as in the Norse god of thunder?” Asheanna said laughing her socks off. “You are mad. Thor is just a character that Marvel made up based on the Greek gods. You read too many superhero comics and watch too many of the movies. More importantly you believe that they are true.” I try to strangle her.**

**“I am serious. I met Thor up there.” I said pointing up in the sky. “He is real. I’m a god so why can’t you believe that they exist too.” Mum releases me from her grasp. I stand up and walk over to Asheanna and pick her up. “You are helping him.” I bring her closer to my face and she tries to turn away, but I keep her face on mine. “I saw you. I can’t trust you. Andrew nearly killed me because you made sure that I couldn’t go anywhere. You helped him.” I throw her into the wall then walk over to the door and walk down the hall.**

**As I walk down the hall many people try and grab me just for me to dodge out of the way. “Don’t even try.” I laugh as I turn around and look at the many doctors trying to get me as I (nearly) fly down the hall. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and my legs gave way and I fell down on the ground. How dare they drug me. I am just trying to save everyone from Andrew’s terror.**

**The next time I wake up my family don’t look happy at me like there were before. They were angry. I go sit up to find that there is something holding my hands and my feet down. “You restrained me! Why? I haven’t done anything.” I say while mentally swearing to myself for my stupidity – it was going to happen one time or another.**

**“You are dangerous in this state. You know that. You were the one that told us this. ‘The need of the many over the need of the few’ remember that quote.”**

**“Star Trek.” I say rolling my eyes and give up trying to get free. High chances that it won’t be happening. “Come on this time I promise that I won’t try and escape. It’s just that the world needs me. I was sent back for a reason and keeping me here is going to get us all killed. I’m the only one that can stop him. You know that.” Everyone just shakes their heads and leaves the room. I sigh as I try again to escape. I mean cuffs were no problem why should these be so hard.**

**A little while later and a man in a cloak comes into the room. He is followed by yet another man in a cloak. They come to either side of my bed and start to chat. I just lay there (not that I have much choice) and let them talk. I want to know everything that they are saying.**

**“So, how is the plan going?” The first man said, leaning towards the second man.**

**“It is going very well John.” The second one replied to the man named John. “But shouldn’t we be doing this in another room? This one is occupied.” He pointed down at me. John looks down at my unmoving body. I pretend to be asleep so he will (hopefully) continue.**

**“Stew, she is asleep. Even if she wasn’t, I don’t think she would be going anywhere.” He said pointing to my restraints. “Anyway. Does Andrew have the stuff now.” Stew looks at him confused. “You know the stuff for Atchaco?” Stew nods his head and leaves the room. John bends down beside my bed and shakes my body. “I will let you go if you promise not to tell Atchaco Cornwall.” I moan and stir before finally choosing to speak.**

**“Yeah, I promise. Just let me out of these restraints.” I say before closing my eyes. He whispers that he is happy and is about to loosen the restraints when a doctor barges in the room. He comes over to my bedside and takes the man off of me before retightening the restraints.**

**“What were you doing? We kept her in restraints for a reason.” The doctor shouted at him.**

**“What did it look like I was doing. I was helping her help everyone else. She said the world is in danger and that she is the only one that can save it. So, I was going to let her save it. Is that not okay with you guys or do you not mind having no world to live on.” The doctor doesn’t reply to his smart remark as my mother would call it. John laughs at him and bends down to release me when the doctor grabs his hand.**

**“We can’t let you do that. In this state she is very dangerous and powerful behind anyone’s understanding. If we let her go everyone that we know is in jeopardy for she will kill anyone that will try and stop her from killing Andrew Einstein. So, I would advise against doing that if you really value your life.” John looks down at me and then back at the doctor who leaves the room once he is satisfied that John won’t let me go.**

**John bends down in front of my bed and looks into my eyes. My pleading eyes. Wanting him to let me free. “Sorry, I would do it but what the doctor said about valuing my life made me change my mind. But if you tell Atchaco which I doubt then I will hunt you down and kill you. Have you got that.”**

**“Yes. I promise that I won’t tell Atchaco.” I say smiling under my covers and he leaves the room, satisfied with my answer. I try to get out of my restraints again this time doing what Thor did when he was in my situation but failed miserably as they have been tightened to the extent where it is not possible for me to get out off them by myself. I sigh as I move my head to look out the window at a forest and the many animals and birds that live in it.**

**I don’t know how long had passed when a tall, muscular man came into my room. I can’t see his face, but I can tell that he has long hair, long blond hair. “Lady Maz. Is that you?” I nod my head and they come closer. I am scared as I have no idea who is standing there. “Don’t be scared. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m one of the good guys.” I still look scared at them. I dart my eyes about looking at anything I can hurt him with, not that I could use it. “Do you not remember me. It’s Thor.” I smile at him.**

**“Hi Thor. How are you doing? Got a mortal body I see.” I say using my finger to indicate to his body.**

**“Nope. I am down here to help you. All I’m doing is looking over you and making sure you can get to where you need to be.” He bends down and frees me. I sit up and use Thor’s body to level myself up just for me to fall back down again. “You okay.” He says picking me up**

**“Yeah. Just a little weak. Haven’t been able to properly move for some time.” I say as he runs down the hallway. I placed my head on his shoulder and started to strike it. He looks down at me and smiles.**

**“Come on let’s get you someplace safe.” He says as he runs outside the building. He looks around and realises that we are in big trouble. “We. Are. Doomed.”**


	9. Back To My Family

**As soon as we step outside the hospital, we are surrounded by police officers and hospital security. Thor who is still holding me sits down on the ground realising that even he can’t get out of this mess. “Good now place Atchaco on the ground and let these guards take her back inside.” The chief said.**

**“She is under my protection and I will stay with her until she finishes what she started. Something all of you need her to finish.” Thor smirks at them as he says this. They all look confused at him and at the same time very scared. “Atchaco is the only one that can stop Andrew Einstein from taking over the world. So, I would recommend that you stop what you are doing and let her go.”**

**“We have been given orders to keep her here where the hospital can keep an eye on here and where we can keep everyone else safe from what she can do.” I just laugh at what they said.**

**“You do realise that I have the ability to hack anyone and everything anywhere on the planet. So, unless you somehow managed to stop me from doing so then the world can never be truly safe from me. Also, I mean no harm to anyone who lets me do what I have to do. Just to the people that will stop me from trying to save the world. The only world we have.”**

**They all look at me. Some are scared, some are terrified, others have no idea what to think. They make a spacing between them to let us go through. Thor stands up and walks through the spacing saying thank you while he does so. As soon as we leave the grounds Thor flies up into the sky and we go to my house. I look up at him. “Why have you brought me here. They will just send me back. Take me someplace else.” Thor just ignores me as he lands down on the ground and walks into the main hall. Jimch and Lenzonia walk forward and go to take me from Thor’s hands to save him from having to carry me when Thor goes and takes me into the lounge and puts me in the long chair.**

**“Why did you take me here? Take me somewhere else. They will just send me back to the hospital and then I won’t be able to do anything to help anyone.” I say trying to get up but failing as Thor presses his hand against me. “What are you doing? Let me go.”**

**“Then don’t try and run away. We are just here to help. We understand how much you need to go but we also know that you can’t do anything right now. You need to heal and not run about trying to save the world when I can do it for you is not in the cards that you need.” I just glare at him. I want to backlash but I know that he is right. In my condition I can’t do anything extreme. “Good. Now just rest. We promise not to send you back unless it is an absolute must. Now I have to go back to where I was, so you just be nice to your family, okay. You do have school in 2 days.” I looked shocked at him. “Well you have missed a lot and you do need an education. Even I went to school. Here take this.” He says handing me his hammer, Mjölnir keeping the axe I saw on his back with him.**

**“I don’t need it. You do.” I say picking it up and handing it back to him which receives a lot of shocked glares from my family. “Now I promise not to do anything stupid. So just go and do what you need to do. Come back if you need to.” He nods as he walks out of the door and disappears up into the sky. I turn to my family who all have a mixed expression on their faces. “At the hospital why did you all leave me?” I say as I sit up to be more comfortable. “I mean you are on my side.”**

**“Because Thor came here before he came to you. He explained everything about what you said and that it was true. I mean his presence was all that we needed to confirm it, but his voice was so nice we didn’t want him to stop talking.”**

**“But you knew perfectly well that I don’t lie about something like that. You should have known it was true from the start. Also, it doesn’t matter what Thor said about my health, I feel amazing. Never been this good before. Also do I have to go to school on Monday?”**

**“Yes! You have already missed too much so you can’t miss anymore because that wouldn’t be good for anyone.” I just roll my eyes and sit back. “Also do you need anything? Food maybe?”**

**“Nope. Not hungry. If I can just be left alone then that would be great. I don’t know how long I have gone without watching any tv.” Jemina goes and stands in front of the tv and I just act annoyed because I really am. “Can’t a girl watch tv without being interrupted by someone or is that too much to ask?”**

**“Atchaco.” Jemina said sternly. “We have just got you back and you want to watch tv. How about we play rummy or monopoly. Something as a family. Or maybe we can just sit and chat. That would be nice. Haven’t done that in a while.”**

**“Can’t see that happening.” I mutter under my breath.**

**“What did you just say to me.”**

**“What is your death that you can’t hear what I am saying? I said I can’t see that happening. Are family being the social type. But if we have to, which I hope not, then we can play rummy.”**

**“Never speak to me like that again. It doesn’t matter if you have run away from hospital after having a heart operation or not. Nothing gives you the right to speak to someone like that. So, you understand what I am saying.” She comes in closer to me, so close in fact that I can feel her breath on my skin and it makes it crawl. “I said,'' Do you understand me.” She repeats this time a little louder just in case I hadn’t heard her the first time which I had.**

**“Yes, mother I do hear you. I am ‘sorry’ for being mean to you.” I say trying to be mean and angry, but it is proving very hard. I give in and start to cry. “I really don’t want to be mean but like you say sometimes the truth hurts.” I walk over and squeeze her tight. Saying that I will never leave her again. Comfort her.**

**“Hey, it is okay. We knew you didn’t really mean it. Let’s just play some games. Rummy was it.” She looks up at me and I smile and push my tears back. She strokes my head telling me everything is all right. “Sit down we will go and get a table.”**

**“We can play on the floor. I’ll go and get a cushion.” She laughs and we all sit down on the floor with cards on the ground. “Mum, can we have something to drink.” Asheanna looked up and she was smiling.**

**“I’d thought you’d never ask. Can I go and get the coke and crisps now, mum.” I laugh. I can’t believe Asheanna didn’t have the courage to ask for something to drink until I, myself had asked. Then again, I used to be like that myself. Would get my sister to ask instead of me as I was worried that I wouldn’t be allowed to.**

**Later**

**The drinks are long gone, and we are on the last round of rummy which took longer than it should have because we kept on speaking and chatting about what had happened. That they are sorry for everything that they had done. That they wished that it never happened. I kept on wondering if they really knew that everything that had happened was Asheanna’s fault. I would make sure that they would. I kept on looking at her with a devilish grin. Saying that it will happen. Saying that she can’t keep it a secret forever. The truth will get out and I will make sure of it. She can say goodbye to being mama's little girl.**

**“The winner is Atchaco.” Lenzonia announced like someone from the tv. “Just one thing, Atchaco.” I nod at her. Letting her ask her a question. “You didn’t use your powers, did you?” She asks me. I put a guilty grin on. I may have used some of my powers, but I wasn’t going to tell them that. It is really funny to see them be confused about if I did.**

**“Nooo.” I grin at them and they look smug at me. “Oh, I can’t lie to you guys. I may have used some of them.” They grinned at me. “Fine, yes I used my powers but only because I am bored of always losing to you guys.” They put on serious and angry faces. I gulp because I think that I am now in trouble before they all start laughing at me. “Good one. You actually had me convinced that I was in trouble there. Also, because we are all here, I need to tell you guys something.” I say glaring at Asheanna who darts her eyes around the room before pointing at herself. I nod at her and she gulps for she knows what’s coming to her.**


	10. Asheanna's Truth

**I nod at Asheanna and she gulps for she knows what’s coming to her.**

**“You can say whatever you need to say. We won’t grudge you if it is reasonable.” Jemina says taking my hand and stoking it before I yank it away. I need to remain calm while saying it meaning I need people to not touch me.**

**“Mum, it’s not about me. It’s about Asheanna. I have said it before, but you guys didn’t believe me because I was angry and thinking no one was on my side.” They all looked confused at me. “You know. Before you guys had me restrained due to my anger and the fact that I wanted to kill everyone.”**

**“Oh. Well speak and please tell us it all. Then we can decide if it really is truthful or you are just trying to get her in trouble.”**

**“It is all truthful, mother but let’s just start.” I take a deep breath before reciting my tale. “I was in my room at school. I don’t know how long ago this actually happened but anyway. Now where was I. Ah, yes. So, I was in my room and I was showing Asheanna, Riley, Arthur and I can’t remember the other one some evidence of Arthur wanting to kill me. I was on the last document and it finished by saying: Now be careful as anyone can deceive you even those of you have never thought could. In this game you can’t trust anyone, not even your family. Good lucky because you will need it. Then Asheanna I assume stabbed me with something and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was unable to move my legs and there were two people standing in front of me. The room was dark so I only saw the outlines of their bodies so there could have been more. One stepped forward and I didn’t know who they were, I mean I recognised them but didn’t know who they were. Couldn’t remember why they were important to me. They then bent down in front of my body and… and they told me who they were. They said that they were important to me because they were my twin. That their name was Asheanna Cornwall.”**

**“Surely she was there to help you.” She said to me. “What would make you think that she wasn’t?”**

**“If I tell you the rest of my story then you will see why I said what I said. So, can I continue?”**

**“Yes, of course you can.”**

**“Thank now I she had just told me who she was and because she said that she was my twin I thought I could trust her. So, I asked her if she knew why I couldn’t move and if she was there to set me free. She said these words: Yes, I do know why you can’t move your legs but no, I am not here to save you though. Oh, certainly not. I am here to watch you die. I jolted backwards in the chair as she strapped my hands down on the chair and went back into the darkness. Then another person came forward. It was Andrew and he was holding a knife. Sad he was there to accomplish something his family never could. So, I asked him how because the knife wouldn’t hurt me. He said that I would be meeting my dad soon enough. Then he stabbed me with the knife. I then internally put most of my power into my arm and when it was full, I broke free and punched him. Ended up breaking his nose but that seemed fair to me. Then I ran out of the room. The whole time Asheanna didn’t help me. It hurt me both emotionally and physically. Now do you see why I don’t trust her. Now do you see why she is a mess.” I walk over and pick her up. “Do you see.” I threw her onto the floor then picked her up again and dragged her further up the wall with my gun pointed at her chest. I could tell that she was scared. “She is helping him and therefore she could be communicating with him. Therefore, she could tell him about everything that is happening, and she could kill me. She is stopping me from saving the world and sadly that means I have to kill her. I can’t let anything jeopardize my mission and if any of you guys try and stop me then you will also die.”**

**Asheanna clawed at my arm. Trying to break free of my grasp when she of all people should know that it’s not possible. She was struggling and gasping for breath. She wanted to live. I wanted her to die and for once I should be getting what I want. Just something in me didn’t want her to do this. I closed my eyes and opened them when I heard the trigger go off. Instead of Asheanna feeling pain from a gunshot it was me. My leg felt like it was on fire. I clutched it to make sure that I didn't bleed out before limping to my room.**

**I sat down on my bed and placed my leg on the chair and put a towel under it to catch all the blood. I leaned forward and slowly brought out the bullet while trying to not scream. I then brought out a laser and sealed it up. I took it off the chair and stood up on it, doing some basic stretches before walking downstairs after I was satisfied that it would be okay.**

**When I walked or rather limped into the lounge Asheanna was sitting there getting hugged and reassured by my family. When they saw me standing at the door, Lenzonia stood up, walked over and closed it in my face. Why would they do that? I was doing what was meant to be done. She was a bad person that could cause Andrew to. Take over the world so she had to die. I opened the door and saw Jemina going for her gun, but I sped over and stopped her.**

**“I am not the baddie here, mother.” I spat at her. “Asheanna is so why do you treat it like that it is the other you are. That I’m Asheanna and she is me because let’s just say this she will never be like me. She is too damn stubborn to be and the chances of me being like her are far too small to be true! So, if you shoot me again, I will make sure that it will be the last time.” I take her gun off her and slowly walk backwards while pointing it at her. Then I ran out of the room. They don’t believe me, so this is going to have to be something that I do by myself.**

**I go upstairs and collect most of my clothes and write a note to my parents to say what I am doing and why I am doing without them. This is what I wrote:**

**Dear My Loving Family**

**I am so sorry that I’m running away but you left me no choice. You didn’t believe me when I said what Asheanna did and that means that I cannot trust you. I am going away from here and hunting down Andrew. I really do need to kill him even though you don’t want me to. And for your sake please don’t come looking for me. You won’t like the end result any more than I will. I really am so sorry.**

**Signed with love from your little goddess**

**Atchaco C. Cornwall**

**I placed it on the table in the hall outside the lounge. Then I took one last look at my family before running outside and didn’t look back. I felt the wind against my face as I jumped across the train tracks as I saw the train coming my way and fell across the other side of the fence with a bow at the passengers who just looked with open mouths.**

**I smiled at them and continued on my journey. My legs never get sore from all the running, which was a first for me but then again, my legs aren’t what they used to be.**

**After a long time, I decided to get a little rest. Let my body have some down time before I continue. It was now dark anyway. How about a little sleep. Yeah that would be good. So, I laid back on a tree and closed my eyes to have a little nap.**

**I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I didn’t remember the setting and alarm, so I picked it up to see why it was annoying me. My mum was phoning me. Oh great. I just rolled my eyes and left it. Soon it stopped ringing but in no time at all it was ringing again. Again, I left it and it stopped. After about the 6** **th** **time I picked it up. By this time, I just wanted it to stop ringing.**

**“What the f*** do you want!” I shout at the phone.**

**_“Please watch your language, Atchaco. We just want to talk.”_ ** **Lenzonia said softly. So softly that I felt happy for them, not that I wanted to.**

**“Just get this over with so I can continue on my journey.”**

**_“Fine. We want to talk to you about what you did.”_ **

**“There is nothing to talk about! I didn’t do anything wrong. Asheanna was the one that nearly killed me and Jemina was the one that shot me. Nothing more than that.” I was about to hang up but Lenzonia stopped me.**

**_“We read your letter, Atchaco. What you said hurt us. We’re only doing what we are doing because we care about you. Nothing more, nothing less.”_ **

**“A bit too late for apologies now, isn’t it and even if you did it still wouldn’t stop me. It has to be done for this world to survive the way it always has been. Which is not by his rule. So goodbye.”**

**_“Please. We want to help you.”_ **

**“You want to help me then why were you being nice to Asheanna she was doing everything but helping me. Explain that to me.” There was silence on the other end. “Yeah didn’t think so.”**

**_“There is an answer. Just not one we can say over the phone. He could be tracking us. Please just come home. We all want you too.”_ **

**“Yeah, because what you want is greater than what I want. Now go and if you interfere with me again then I will make sure you will not like what is coming to you.” I hang up my phone and place it back in my pocket. Giving myself a reminder to get myself a new one at a shop.**


	11. Trip to the V & A

**I had gone to an abandoned playground. I had to keep on looking out for people who might want to use it not that they would probably want to. I mean there was a new one not that far from here. I am sitting down on the swing thinking about where Andrew could be. I don’t have a lot of information and he is very cryptic on phone call, but I do know someone who can help me. John and Stew that I heard talking in the hospital.**

**I knew his cell phone number so I could track it, but did I really need to. Couldn’t I just his phone or would that give me away. No. That would give me away I should just track him but that will defiantly give me away as I would be meeting him in person but if I met him then I could be tracked. I also need to know the information uncryptic.**

**It didn’t take me long to find out where he was, but it was odd. Where he was odd. Why would he be there. I thought that they were on my side. They were so convincing. I knew that she was but the others. I cannot believe that they betrayed me. The two words hurt like hell. I cannot believe it. I should have done it when I had the chance. Cause now the two words that I used to trust the most were the two words that I trusted the least. The two words I had always recognised as safe and kind.**

**The two words that I had always loved. This is what the screen said:**

**Device owner: Johnathan Davidson Miles**

**Device model: iPhone 6S**

**Device name: BigJ**

**Device location: Cornwall Manor, Highlands, Scotland**

**Cornwall Manor my home. The place that made me feel safe even after what had happened when I was younger. I couldn’t believe the results I tried it again to make sure that it wasn’t a flaw and sadly it wasn’t. He really was at my house. So, he is out of the question. What about stew? Where is he at? He should be able to help me, but he wasn’t that nice. I should still try him though. So, I tracked his phone, and this is the results that I got:**

**Device owner: Stewart Richard Johnston**

**Device model: Hawaii 6 pro**

**Device name: Rich_Stew**

**Device location: V & A, Dundee, Scotland**

**The V &A is a very public place so that is very smart. Go there so there is a smaller chance of getting attacked by someone looking for answers like me. That would work but I always get what I want. Doesn’t matter where he is, I will always get him. So now that I know where one of them are for today at least I can go and get him. He is going to have a terrible day but I’m not. My day is going to be very good. I laugh at myself before running to the train station to get a train to Dundee. The V&A is only next door. This is going to be too easy. **

**I put on some bagger clothes and walk towards the train station clutching my purse that is currently in my pocket. I keep my head down as I walk through and go to the ticket booth. I don’t rise my head the whole time as the cashier gives me my ticket and I walk away. I quickly look up at the time. My train leaves in 20 minutes. I sit down on one of the benches and bring out a sandwich and a bottle of Coke-Cola. I hear some footsteps come towards and before they can sit down, I place my hand out to stop them. I don’t look at them as I begin to speak in an odd voice.**

**“I have a thing with sitting by myself. So, if you can kindly sit somewhere else, I will be very happy. I can tell that they are laughing.**

**“I was coming to sit with you. I was wondering if you are on the train to Dundee and if you are if you need any help getting on or carrying your bags.” They could tell that I was confused about why they said. “If you are wondering I am a girl guide and I am trying to get my helping badge.” I stand up and place my bag on my shoulder.**

**“That is very nice of you but for reasons that have nothing to do with you or the girl guides I have lost trust in everyone but thank you all the same. Also, her over there.” I point to one of the other benches. “She is going on the next train and if I am not mistaken, I think that she might need help more than I do.”**

**“Why have you lost trust in everyone? I mean something bad must have happened for you to say that.”**

**“Every person that I have trusted has tried to or help try to end my life. Normally ends up with me in hospital and them escaped from the hand of the police.” They look shocked and I climb onto my train and look out of the window as I it leaves the station. During the whole journey I think about how I am going to confront Stewart and get the information that I need. I mean I don’t want to attract to much attention.**

**I have just finished up my plan when the announcer said that we have arrived at Dundee, so that was very convenient. I quickly leave the train and run outside. It is very dirty yet at the same time quite clean, not that I know why. I look ahead and see the V &A standing there beside the discovery centre. Like two ships ready to set sail. It is quite unbelievable and yet understandable and a feet of engineering. I walk up to the entrance and look up in awe at what they were able to do. The building is quite abstract and yet very modern. It is a mixture of everything, and it is done amazingly. I run my hands down it side and smile. This is still one of the best places to be. I walk in and look around. **

**The café is quite busy with people chatting and eating. Some admiring the interior of the building which is just as amazing as the outside. I walk up to the shop and look at what they have. This month’s theme is Landscape and Language. I walk up the stairs while also looking out of the window at the magnificent view. I really don’t want to fight him here. I would hate to ruin this amazing building. As I walk up to the landing, I get many stares because of my weird eyes and the fact that they are inhuman and red, but no one asks any questions as I walk towards the special exhibition. I open the door and I am about to walk in when I see Stewart walk out of another door.**

**I run over to him and grab his arm and pull him near me and force him to look up at me. His hair is a mess and dark. His eyes are green, and his skin has a slight bit of life in it, but not much. He looks a lot like a vampire. Most people flinched at the look of his face but not me. I have grown used to unusual things. He darts his eyes around the building and is scared. He doesn’t want anything to do with me. He knows what I am capable of.**

**“Stewart. I need to talk to you in privet about something.” I whisper at him. He quivers at me and gulps but nods saying that he will. I let him go and he backs away slightly before following me to outside where surprisingly no one is on this beautiful day. “Do you know who I am?” I ask him nicely. He straightens up slightly and looks at me and then at the discovery.**

**“You… you… your Atchaco Cornwall.” He mumbles looking back at me. “John told her not to tell you. Now we have to kill her.”**

**“You are the worst henchmen in the world. If Andrew finds out, then you will be fired and knowing him it might even be killed.” Stew shakes his body and steps away from me and places his hands on the banister. He mumbles and quivers. His nails are digging into the cold metal that is the banister. He is scared and understands but also doesn’t and I realise this. “I was the same person that was in the same room with you. She never had to tell Atchaco because I am her.” He gulps and presses harder on the banister.**

**“O… o… opps. I am… dead.” I nod at him. “N… n…n… now what… t… t do you… you want?”**

**“I want to know where Andrew is?” I glaring at him. “And if you don’t want to die, I would recommend telling me everything I want to know.”**

**“I… I… I have promised ta… t… to keep And… And… Andrews location is a… a… secret.” Stew gulped as I brought him closer to my face. He looked like he was going to scream but by the time someone comes he will be dead.**

**“If you scream, I will drop you. If you hurt me, I will drop you. If you don’t tell me what I want to know, I will drop you. Do you understand that.” He slowly nodded. “Good, now tell me where Andrew is hiding. I need to speak with him.”**

**“I… I… I do not know which house he is at, but I do know where each of the houses are at and if you want, I can give you his phone number.” I look at him. “S… s… s… so you can track him.” I smile and place him back on the ground. He leans over to my ear and tells me where his safe houses are. Then he hands me his phone number. I look at it and say thank you before turning to leave. I see Stew walking towards the door, and I stick my foot out and surprisingly he falls backwards and over the edge.**

**I run over to him and he is grasping on for dear life. His hands are slipping on the smooth metal. I kneel down and grasp one of his hands and start to pull him up, but my hand slips a bit as I start to feel scared. PTSD. He was going to die the same way I nearly did apart from the fact his was going to be falling of a building rather than a cliff. I gritted my teeth as got hold of his hand again and started to walk backwards telling him to move his hand up the rails as I bring him up.**

**I suddenly started to feel lighter as I brought him up. I looked down to see why and my legs were no longer touching the ground. Okay that is a new one and at this point a helpful one. I levitate upwards and flow down and place Stew on the ground who catches his breath. Once he has, he hugs me which catches me by surprise. It was my fault that he almost died. I was the one that tripped him up. “Thank you. Thank you.” Stew cries into my legs.**

**“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I won’t try that again. Now can you so you want to tell me something.” He nods at me. “Why do you help Andrew. I mean what has he ever done for you.”**

**“He hasn’t done anything for me. He just promised something. He just promised that if I stick with him then I will become important. That I will get whatever want. He promised. He said he won’t go down on his word and that is all I need. I trust him.”**

**“You cannot trust anyone in this world. No one is who they ever seem to be. They will always be hiding something.”**

**“But I can trust Andrew.” Stew says looking up at me. His eyes glinting in the sun. I nod and stand up. I look up into the skies and do not reply for a long time. I turn my head and look down before sighing.**

**“You can never trust Andrew. He will cause you nothing but harm. Trust me on that. I am a victim of all his harm. So, if you want to live then I request that you don’t stick following his rule and follow mine.” Stew walks up to me and takes my hand. He smiles before gripping my waist. “I’m 15, Stew and I have a boyfriend.”**

**“Then don’t tell him. Also, I will follow your rule.” I look down at him and smile. He laughs and buries his head in my side. “You are really warm.”**

**“Now that is a surprise. Maybe it knows that you are cold and heated me up.” I grin at him.**

**“I’m confused by what you said. Why are you surprised that you are warm? Also, who is this person that you talk about? Who would they heat you up?” I look down and shake my head before taking him off my body and walking away back to the train station. I turn my head and see Stew not that far behind. He runs up to me and tries to take my hand, but I stop him. He looks confused. “I thought we were meant to do this together.” I look down at him.**

**“Doesn’t mean we have to hold hands. I only did with mainly adrenaline. Come on. People don’t hunt themselves and I think, no I know that it is going to happen soon.” Stew looks at me with a confused face.**

**“Know what?” He asks. “You are a very confusing, do you know that?” He looks at me fascination.**

**“I know that I am confusing. Now come on, we don’t have long. Also, I will explain everything on the way there. Now do you want to fly or train.” He laughs and points at the train. I shrug my shoulders. That is a good idea and we both walk on, smiling.**


	12. Andrew's Plan

**We are both facing each other but not talking. I am thinking and therefore my mind isn’t really in the same place as me. I feel a something tap me, and I bring myself back to reality. “Is something wrong, Stew.” I say, “I was busy concentrating on something.”**

**“You said you were going to say the plan when we were traveling. So, can you tell me now. I can’t really help you if I don’t know what is happening. You can’t just run at him and expect everything to go well. Life isn’t what it seems. We don’t control the multiverse meaning we can get it to do what we want.” I look at him while trying to conceal my laughter. “What is so funny? I was serious with what I said.”**

**“Stew, I need to tell you something.” I say through my laughter. “I am Lady Macanese, goddess of the multiverse.” I lean back and close my eyes while shaking my head. Stew is still confused; I don’t think that he believes me. “How else did you think that I could fly? How else do you think I could do what I did? No one human could have done what I did.” He looks at me in shock. I don’t blame him how would you react if you found out that your best friend was a goddess. “There isn’t easy way for me to explain who I am a goddess.”**

**“A song.” Stew states simply. “I find things easier if they are explained in song.” I shake my head at him. I am not really in the mood to sing, though I am really good at it. “Oh, come on. Please sing how all of this is possible.” I nod my head signalling that I will. He smiles and I get ready. When it comes to making up songs, I am quite good at it.**

**I place my hands on the table and close my eyes and concentrate. I exhale and calm myself. It has been a little while since I sang. But here it goes. This is what I sung:**

**Goddess Child**

**I was calmly lying downly and I see a shadowy figure,**

**I see a something move in the dark and fear for behaviour.**

**I know you; I know you, don’t you even think,**

**You can try but shall fail and of course you did.**

**He moves back into the dark and leaves,**

**I hear screams of terror and fear and run as fast as I can.**

**I see dad lying in a pool of blood. No……**

**The man is gone, what to do, what to do.**

**Back at school, I can’t fit in. I’m haunted.**

**The hunter doesn’t fear me, but he should.**

**I claw at him and he screams, he falls and doesn’t fight.**

**A geek is what I left scarred on the ground,**

**In a stream is where he lay, dying.**

**I laugh at the all, all that now fear my blast,**

**They all have sense after that.**

**But I become shy, scared, a wimp to them,**

**At camp, on a cliff is where I find myself.**

**I fall through and everything fades to blue,**

**I fall through and everything fades away, nothing is left.**

**Mother is scared, Asheanna is relieved, I’m happy.**

**I stay there, I’m different, I’m powerful, I’m a goddess.**

**Back at school, friends are easy,**

**I am the centre of it all, I know it all.**

**The hunter stands there, murderous, angry,**

**I need to know why but I don’t understand the new.**

**I am different, I shouldn’t be. My powers, odd.**

**Helping with homework to gain no understanding.**

**A technopath, that’s what I am, standing there,**

**The hunter will not know what hit him.**

**When I find out, I understand, I know and fear,**

**Looking at my friends, in my room, that’s where I fall.**

**Wake up to darkness, I am fearless, I’m a god.**

**In the darkness, something moves, is it him.**

**My sister comes close and stares, explaining,**

**How can she, I can’t understand, what to do.**

**Back in the darkness I see a shining object, no.**

**The hunter is standing there, and he isn’t happy.**

**He wants me, he never wanted my dad.**

**He wants me, he never wanted my dad,**

**He wants me, he never wanted my dad, don’t you know.**

**Then no trust, no one wants to be friends with a goddess like me.**

**I have to find my way, meeting odd people.**

**What to do, who wants me anymore, I don’t know.**

**Then I end it all, up to the others I go.**

**Met Thor, it was great, he understands me,**

**He talked me out of it, after it happened.**

**I was sent back, and I sat up,**

**There is my family and you know the rest of my story.**

**Stew stares at me as I catch my breath, and everyone claps. “You have a really good voice. You can really sing.” I nod and lay back down as we enter the station. “So how do we stop him then.”**

**“I know how to, but you do not need to know. All you have to do is distract him while I do my part. So now we need to know where he is.” He points at the phone number that he had wrote down for me. I lift it up. “Right, I need to track him.” He nods and I start tracking it just to stop when I feel a sharp pain in my head.**

**“Are you okay.” I shake my head while steading my heartbeat and breathing patterns. “You zoned out for a moment.”**

**“Yeah, I’m fine now. It just hurts a bit. The pain. It is his phones firewall. But I found out where he is.” I say handing him my phone. He looks down and back up at me. “It is correct, by your face I can tell something is wrong. What is it.”**

**“That’s… that’s my house. Something is wrong. How can he know that I am helping you.”**

**“I don’t think he can. He has no powers and even if he did, they would have to be very strong. I can block mind control for everyone within a 10-mile radius if I really try hard and seeing as you have been beside me the whole time it wouldn’t be possible.”**

**“You have mind control powers and blockers? Why would you need them.”**

**“Encase people try to take control over me. I am very powerful. It also means that even if the succeeded in hacking me, I would still have my human side to do an emergency protocol to stop them from using me and vice versa.”**

**“Okay that is pretty smart. So, is there any other way that he could have found out that I am helping you or at least that I have betrayed him?” I shake my head and he nods. He looks up at me and grabs my hand as I walk out of the building. “Is there any way he could have figured out by using you? Something happened that could mean so?” I look down at him and turn my head and sigh.**

**“We should talk somewhere privet, follow me.”**

**“You didn’t answer my question. Is there any way he could have figured out through you? Any at all?” I look at him but don’t reply and signal for him to follow me and he does. Once we are at my secret base (park) I look up at him and hesitate before telling him what he wants to know.**

**“After I was kidnapped, I had been in a coma. I was brain-dead and I saw this all from god heaven with Thor.” I look at him and he has a grin in a face. I know what he wants to ask but he doesn’t need to know. “Don’t even think about asking, Stewart.” He sighs and tilts his head. “Anyway, they could have injected me with nanites or something then, but I think I could entrust who they were, and it would been a bit too obvious. Also, when I got home my mother shot me for no reason. So, if I would have been injected then that would have been the time especially as I found out that the man you were talking to, John I think his name is at my house.”**

**“So, I think we know how he knows. Meaning we have to be more careful and you need to get the nanites out of your body.”**

**“That part should not be too hard. Then we can get your family from you house. Is that okay with you?” He hugs me and then he walks into the forest and I think nothing of it. He is probably doing something private, nothing that I should worry about.**

**I could have not been more wrong.**

**As soon as we got to Stew’s house Andrew pounced me but this time, I was prepared for him to try and stop me. I jab him where I knew it was going to hurt. He bent down and as soon as he did, I punched him so hard in the back that he fell to the ground. I knelt down and lifted up his chin. “I told you, Andrew. I always win.” He grinned and I felt a slight prick in my arm. “You can’t knock me out this time, Andrew. I made sure of that.” He laughed at me.**

**“That wasn’t meant to knock you out. Just give control of your body to me.” I gasped as I fell to the ground and start to hyperventilate. “Now you will be doing everything I say.” I glare at him but do not respond. “I would like you to deal with our traitor. I would like you to kill him.” I shake my head at him. I have already killed one person and that was a mistake. I will not kill another living soul. Only the one that I need to kill. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to do it because I am forcing you to do it.”**

**As my body is not under my control I walk over to Stew and drag him to the back garden. There I throw him one the ground and look at hiss quivering body. I point my gun at him and turn my head away. I really do not want to do this. I try and fight him, but Andrew wins and I hear the gun go off and hit Stew in the stomach. I run over to him and kneel down in front of his face. I stroke it ever so gently and whisper to him. “I am so sorry for that Stew and don’t worry he will get what’s coming.” I stand up and run inside the house.**


	13. My Next Task

**When I run inside, I notice that Andrew isn’t there and nor is anyone else. I run outside and see if they are there but again no one is there. Suddenly my phone goes off and I pick it up to see how it is and what they want. The number is unknown but after a little searching I find out who it is. So, after I tweaked it this is what it read:**

**Dear old friend,**

**Hi, Atchaco Catrina Cornwall or should I say Lady Macanese, Lady of the multiverse. You are probably wondering where I am right now and also be happy for it at the same time. Well don’t get too comfortable. You are still under my control and that means doing what I say. Your next task is to take down the Parliament and declare this country my property. Anyone who disagrees with you will be killed. Do not try anything funny as I will know, and I will harm you so that you will continue helping me. Have you got that? I don’t actually know if you do but I also know who you act. So, I think that you do.**

**From,**

**AHE**

**PS – I am quite comfortable myself unlike you will be, but I do not care. I have taken a plane and am now far away from here. Do not try and find me. It is impossible. Even if you did it will have dear consequences on you. I hope your common sense will take you from now on with my help obviously. Goodbye.**

**PPS – Try anything funny and I will kill you.**

**I close my phone and growl. He is good. He is very good, but I am better. I send him a text back saying:**

**Dear Andrew H. Einstein**

**I do not care if you are comfortable. I do not care where you are because I know how this is going to end. I can see the future Andrew. Even if I didn’t, I would still know as do you. You know that you will have to come back here to claim this place yours. Do not worry I won’t try any funny business, but I am taking it down my way. I only kill if it is absolutely necessary.**

**Also, you are in Hawaii. Don’t even ask how I know. Maybe it was the wee clues you gave me or the fact that Stew had told me that is where you will be going. So, I will come and collect you when you will need to be. collected. Also, you have tried to kill me so many times, nothing is going to make this time any different. Good Luck because boy will you need it.**

**From,**

**An actual Goddess,**

**Lady Macanese**

**PS – If any of us was going to die I can bet you the bottom dollar that it would be you. Just saying. Goodbye.**

**I close my phone and put it back in my pocket and stand up. I dust myself down and head to the train station again this time my destination is the house of parliaments in London. I get on the train and check the time. It is late and I know that the trip will take about 13 hours, so I decide to catch some shut eye. That way I will not need to get a hotel and can just set my plan in motion as soon as I get there. I already know how I want to set it out.**

**Later**

**As soon as I arrive in London, I am happy and yet scared. A lot of bad things happened to me here. I walk through the ticket booth and on to the red lit streets from the rising sun. The sky is warm and so is the ground. The benches are empty and only a few wander around at these times. The shops are closed, and their keepers are getting ready for a new day. I sat down and admired the view. I mean how could I not, the view was beautiful. The sun was like a halo to the world and we the angels it belongs to.**

**After spending enough time looking at the beauty nature and the earth give us, I decided that it would be a good idea to get up and put my plan in motion. I mean I have sat down for long enough and the few that are pottering about will think that I am homeless when I’m not. I skip around towards the tames where my destination is. I may not be good at Geography but that doesn’t mean that I am not good at trying to find where I need to be especially with what is at stake if I don’t.**

**It did not take long, but it did take longer than expected to get to the building. It towered over the water and made me feel nauseated just looking at it. The clock was huge. The large ticking hands that were so heavy that you would just think that they would just fall off the tower that it was on but didn’t. I walked over to the door and surprisingly it was unlocked. I opened the door and looked in, there were people everywhere and I didn’t know what to do. So, I just acted casual and walked up to the reception. I looked into the office and it was empty, so I started to walk away and into one of the rooms, but a large hand stopped me.**

**Standing there in front of me was a tall man who somehow was taller than me. He had gelled back hair and shades. Everything he was wearing was as black as the metal on my body. I stepped back a little back and he looked down at me. He was a security guard making sure that no one that shouldn’t be here isn’t. So basically, someone who was doing terrible at his job as I just managed to stride into the building and not get stopped. He looked sternly at me. “What is your name and why are you here?” He asked me in a harsh voice but one that I had heard before.**

**“Aydan Perkin, is that you?” He took off his shades and bent down in front of me and looked into my eyes. “It is you, isn’t it.” He was confused. I think he has forgotten who I was.**

**“Sorry, do I know you?” He asked but this time softer.**

**“Yeah. It’s me.” He was still confused. “Atchaco Catrina Cornwall, your sister-in-law. Better known as Lady Macanese.” He looks shocked at me. “Yeah. A lot to take in, I know.” He nodded.**

**“Yeah it is. Come this way they have been wanting to speak to you.” He indicated to a room at the end. I look u at him confused. “The EU government. To talk about Climate Change. I assume that is why you are here.” I nod. This is going better than I fought. I had forgotten that I had a meeting here. I walk into the room and Aydan closes the door behind me. I see all the governors sitting around a very long table. They are all dressed nicely and I am just in a hoodie and some sweats. I wave my hand at them, nervously.**

**“Please take a set, Atchaco.” Brain said, indicating to the set in-between him and Nicky. “Also how come you are dressed so casually for a meeting like this. Didn’t you get the dress code in the mail. Or the phone call.”**

**“No, sir.” I say sitting down beside him. He looks at me annoyed. “It’s not my fault that I have been in and out of hospital. Whether it be a gunshot wound, stab wound or a coma. More importantly 2 comas.” Brain looks at me in shock. “Let’s just say that not many people are a fan of me. The fact is it was one person who did all of it.” I smile nervously and they all settle down a bit. “Now shall we get on with the meeting?” He nods and hands me a booklet with what I assume is what we will be talking about.**

**I open it and stare. This is what it said:**

**Climate Change**

**By Atchaco C. Cornwall**

**I am here to talk to you about Climate Change, it’s problems and what we can do to slow it down. We are not capable of stopping it or reversing it but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try. We don’t want to leave a mess for the next generation.**

**I get that electric cars and vehicles aren’t a big thing due to problems with millage. I get that and it makes sense so we should try and make cars that can harvest and store more energy better. And make them a hybrid because that will help make us cleaner. You make think that it isn’t but really it is.**

**We also should be trying to use renewable energies only. I get that we are trying to do it and it is taking a long time, but you should at least tell people to not put a solar panel on their house and coastal houses to use hydro-electric power. I know that money is a problem and sadly I do not know how we can help with money. If I had a spare million then I would give it to you, but I only have a spare tenner. So…**

**But one thing is for certain it is something we will have to do together. It is not something we can beat alone. We are one earth; one world and we need to save it.**

**Thank you and I hope you like my ideas.**

**I turned the page and there was one that I must have written after my accident because it talked about my powers. This is what it said:**

**Dear EU Government**

**Subject: Climate Change update.**

**So recently I was in an accident. In fact, I am recovering in the hospital as I write this. The only reason that I am is because a lot would have changed about what I can do and what I can supply. Please do not be shocked about what I am about to write. I would explain it, but it would take a long time so if any of you are religious mainly Cristian then can you please explain to them about what I will mean.**

**So, I now have a title. It is Lady Macanese, Goddess of the Multiverse. Now this means I can change things to my liking to help everything we need to do. I would do it all. Change it all but that would mean that you do not learn anything and that is not my purpose. I can but I won’t. I will help you learn to take care of the only world we have. I really hope that I have not offended you. Also, if push comes to shove then I will change all and therefore you will learn less but the future generations can still learn. So, it would be a win-win situation.**

**From,**

**Atchaco C. Cornwall (Lady Macanese)**

**PS – I am dangerous, but you have no right to see what I can do. I have read Cyborg V1 B6 – 10. Try that and I will not help the government with any more of their problems.**

**I laugh at the last line. I forgot that I wrote that. They look at me. “So are you still going to use your powers or are you just going to leave it be.” Nicky said, leaning over to me. I turn to her and smile.**

**“Of course, I am still going to use my powers. I would not go back on a promise and as Goddess as the Multiverse it is by duty to do so. I am not allowed to not do it whereas you guys are. Now if that is all you wanted to peak about then I will speak to Nicky and Brian in private about something that only concerns them.**

**“We need to know how you are going to help us. You say you are going to help us learn but how? We need to know.” Clément Sims told me. I look down at him and sigh.**

**“I am going to give you the equipment, technology, energy and money that you need to do what you need to do. Nothing more. You can do the rest. Have you got that.” They all nod. “You are all dismissed.” They all stand up and leave the room, but I stop Nicky and Brian. “I need to speak to you too. Please sit down. This is going to be announced to the world. I have been ordered.”**

**“So, what do you need to speak to us about? We do have somewhere to be as I expect that you do.”**

**“Actually, I have nothing I need to do today. That meeting was the only thing I had planned for today, but I might wonder around London for a bit. Now let me just get someone.” Nicky and Brian look around the room for someone but don’t find anyone. I roll my head and snap my fingers suddenly Andrew falls flat on the ground sadly in his swimming trunks and soaking wet. Opps. I caught him swimming.**

**“Have they agreed, Atchaco?” He asked me to cough up seawater and sit down.**

**“I have something to tell you.” I tell them all to look around the room.**


	14. Taking It All

**“I have something to tell you all.”**

**Andrew looked at me and gulped. He leans away from me and behind the chair he was sitting in. “He.” I say pointing to Andrew. “He is not a good guy. Don’t believe me, ask him. He wants me to tell you, but I think it would be better if it came from him. Go on Andrew tell them what you want.”**

**“Can I talk to you in private, Atchaco?” He asks me. I follow him outside into the hallway and lean against the wall. “I told you to tell them.”**

**“No, you told me to take over the parliament.” I said the truth. “And I got in. I think that should be enough for you. I’m not your slave. I never was and I never will be no matter how hard you want me to.”**

**“No, you betrayed me. I knew that you would.”**

**“If you knew that I would betray you then why did you get me to do it all. Why not someone that you would trust to do it correct and not someone you are trying to fight. Oh, that’s right. I killed them all, didn’t I.”**

**“Even if you hadn’t killed most of them, I would have still got you to do it. See I knew you were the only that could get me into the building without having to be checked. Meaning I could bring in a weapon which I would use to kill you. Therefore, there would be no one to stop me from continuing with my plan. So, goodbye. I don’t need you anymore. Your job is done.”**

**“Andrew, there is only one problem with your plan.”**

**“What, there is nothing wrong with my plan. It is perfect. Why would you say something like that.” I stand still and keep my mouth shut. “Come on tell me…” But before he can finish his sentence I have disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He stands there and moans before going back into the room with the prime minister and the first lady.**

**A few days later**

**I had been hiding for a few days and resting as I really needed it. I hadn’t been giving myself any love, so I just binged watched my favourite tv show – The Flash. I had watched most of season 3 when it was interrupted by a news bulletin, this annoys me a lot. The news caster is a woman in her 40’s with long hair and blue clothes. Her face is stressed and she looks like she hasn’t got any sleep.**

**_“3 days ago, after a meeting with the goddess, Lady Macanese an escaped criminal barged in and declared that he is now in charge of the world. That it is now his. It has been confirmed that Lady Macanese herself had let him in. She had never shown any signs of going to do it apart from the fact that she was slightly jumpy when she came in, but not enough that we would think something is up. She is now required to bring herself in, for Andrew has succeeded and she is the cause. We will keep you up to date with what is going on and if Andrew will step down and let us take the world back.”_ **

****

**I kept the TV on but didn’t do anything else. I didn’t turn myself in. I didn’t move from where I was sitting. I didn’t touch anything. I just sat there. I just thought about what to do. About what I did. About the fact that it was my fault. I was the one that let him in. It is my fault that the world is now his. I raised my head and looked up at the screen where she was speaking again.** **_“We have been told that Lady Macanese has still not turned herself in and that everyone is to be on the lookout of her. If you come in contact or find her, please phone in and we can take her in.”_ ** **I rolled my eyes and connected with the news-station. I am going to broadcast a message. A message for Andrew.** **_“Lady Macanese is now trying to contact us. I will now put her on and see what she has to say for herself.”_ ** **I smiled and turned on my camera so that everyone could see me.**

**“Hello world.” I say. “I know you want to turn me in, but I just want to say this. It is not entirely my fault. He never told me his plan. He just told me to let him speak to Nicky Birrell and Brain Stevens. So, that is all I did. I had no idea of his intentions. Yeah, I knew he was a criminal but…”**

**_“If you knew he was a criminal then why did you let him talk to them. Surely you knew that he would try something bad.”_ **

**“Well if you let me finish then I can tell you. I knew of him being a criminal, but I also knew of him as my friend. A really good friend and that was enough to get me to help him. I did him a favour anyway. More than one actually and that was me just repaying my debt. Is that not good enough for you? Anyway, I didn’t have anything to lose. I was already a criminal myself. Now you can take me in but let me say this. He is a dangerous man. He will stop at nothing to have everyone accepting this new world that he will create. He will kill everyone who doesn’t believe that what he is doing is correct. Now you can lock me up, but I am the only one that can get your world back from whatever mess he is going to make of it. So just let me. Everything I do is for you. You come before me. All of you do. It is a risk you would be taking, not locking me up, fine. But we can’t live without risks. If we never risked anything then we would get food. We wouldn’t get money. We would get buildings. More importantly, we wouldn’t get you. All of you. Everything is a risk. Breathing is a risk not that you think of it as one.”**

**_“That makes sense. Do you have anything else to say. I don’t know, maybe another long speech.”_ **

**“Actually. I need you to let me go and stop him for I am the only one that can. Let me do it and don’t try and stop. This is a needed risk. We have to stick together. We have to trust people just a little bit. What I need all of you to do is tell me or this news-station if you find Andrew so it will make getting this world back easier to do. I trust you; I trust all of you to help me the best you can. If you can get him to I don't have a construction site that will be even better. Just make sure I can fight him. Make sure I can get him. We are going to beat him. Now I have a message for Andrew. Andrew Hamlet Einstein I, no we are going to put a stop to your mess. We are going to beat you. You can believe, you can pray but you will never win, and you know that. You know that I won’t stop until my job is done and you know that they are too stubborn to let you rule that easily. We will get you. We will find you. We will take the world back from you. We will win and your life will be ruined because you can only think of yourself. Hope you made your will because today is your last. I’ll make sure of that and if you don’t believe me then fine, but I don’t lie. Not about things like this. Now gather your team and fight us.”**

**I turn off my camera and run outside my house to find that it is raining. I think I know where he is. I ran towards the last place I thought I would ever go to. His house. I bang open the door and there he is laughing on one of his many chairs. I run over and pick him up before flying out of his house with him in my strong grip. He is quivering but showing no other signs of fear. I fly him over to a construction site and drop him on top of a crane. He looks down and back at me. My face is filled with anger and I am not speaking, just glaring at his scared body. He slides backwards and leans on the wall of the crane cabin as I fly closer to him and walk down until my feet touch the ground and I walk over and punch him. “Now that felt really good. Want me to hit you again or are you like nothing you have shown them.” I say pointing down below us.**

**“I am not a wimp. I am not whatever you have said I am. I am brave and I will get rid of you even if that means getting myself hurt. You just need to go.” He said coming forward and hitting me, I was unaffected by his punch. I take his collar and force him to come towards me.**

**“You’ll have to try harder than that.” I fling him backwards and he bangs his head on the cabin. He stands up rubbing his head. I see his hand go into his pocket and he pulls out something shaped like a small rugby ball. I look closer and see what it is, he is holding a grenade but where did he get that. Who would willingly hand him one. He laughs and throws it in my direction and before can hit the crane it goes off making me go flying.**

**I can feel the wind in my face, and I fall downwards, tumbling in the air. I try and fly up but find myself failing. Andrew sees this and throws another towards the ground, and it goes off and knocks me out momentarily. I stand up and see that my clothes are completely destroyed showing off my body. The death metal is what I call it. The death black metal contrasted with the blood red energy pulsing through it. I look in front of me to see Andrew standing there holding a piece of nun-chucks and I doubt that he doesn’t know how to use them. He grabs me by my neck and surprisingly lifts me up. His hand heat ups rapidly. He then whispers into my ear. “You’re not the only one with powers.” Then he pushes me back.**

**I walk backwards and think up how to stop him. I mean he has powers, so I scan him to see which ones. The results I get aren’t reassuring, these are the results:**

**Place of Origin: Bican**

**Species: Bisian, superhuman**

**Name: Aleraz Exin (Andrew Einstein)**

**Rank: General and World Finder**

**Treat Level: Maximum**

**Weapons: Gun, Nun-chucks, Grenades**

**Powers: Energy Manipulation, Near-Invulnerability, Genetic Manipulation, Power-Coding**

**Religion: Cyzerican**

**God(dess): Lady Macanese**

**I nearly fell over laughing. “What is so funny?” Andrew said running at me. I didn’t reply. I just stood there and let him hurt me. “I asked you a question. I rule this world which means I rule you; you have to follow my rule. You have to answer me when I ask you.”**

**“No, I do not. I rule you.” I said poking him in his chest and pushing him back. I may be his god but that doesn’t mean that I am not going to hurt him. I pick him up and fly him upwards. “Now tell them the truth. Tell them what only us two know.” He looked at me but didn’t reply. He didn’t want to tell them. Maybe he didn’t know but that was a small maybe. He looked at me in plea. Asking him not to make me tell them. He didn’t want to have to do it. But he has to. They deserve to know the truth.**

**I stare at him and he looks at all the people down below. He feels light as a feather and he soon will be. After about 5 minutes of him not telling them. Not wanting to tell the truth I just decided to drop him. He screams as he falls farther down and down, he wants me to catch him, but I won’t… yet. Just as he is about to hit the ground, I catch him by his leg. He has his hands in front of face but moves them when he doesn’t feel the forces of gravity. He looks up at me and I place him down gently before sitting down in front of him. He goes to get up, but I drag his body down and he whimpers at me. I bring out my bag and take something out without Andrew seeing it. I look up at him and he smiles at me. I just roll my eyes and he stares.**

**“You haven’t killed me.” I say eat some crisps. “Because you can’t. You don’t want to ruin your reputation. You don’t want to lose your job and you know that because of what I am now. That you can’t without it having bad side effects. Isn’t that correct.” He looks at me and doesn’t say anything. I grab him and make him look at me. He looks scared. He doesn’t want to do anything. Someone comes up to me. A newscaster. I just stare at them.**

**“Why isn’t he allowed to kill you?” They ask me. I just laugh at them before placing Andrew back down but standing down on his leg to stop him from going anywhere.**

**“Because the Bisians are Cyzerations and they are very religious. They can kill if they are in their way and the only person they cannot kill no matter what is Lady Macanese, their god.” I look up at the camera. “Me.” They look at me in shock. I smirk and drag Andrew away to somewhere private. The park that I normally hide out in.**


	15. Goodbye, Andrew

**I throw Andrew down on the ground and he hits his head. He lifts his head and looks at me before it falls back down. I look around before kicking him in his side and that makes him lie and clutch it. “Get the f*** up. Fight me. You’re a warrior and that means you are trained to fight me. Now get up and fight me like the man you say you are.” He cries and slowly stands up wobbling a few times then he stands up straight.**

**He walks over to me and tries to punch me just for me to put my hand in front of his and clasp it. I bend it backwards and he screams in a lot of pain. He looks up at me in mercy. I just continue to bend it backwards. He goes onto his knee and finally I let go. He looks up at me in disgust. I do not change my expression. “Why are you doing this? I worship you. I give you planets to rule over. We all are nice to you. I have not killed you. A god doesn’t do this. They do not harm their followers and worshipers.” He mumbles as he crawls backwards. I bend down in front of him and tut at him.**

**“A god makes people learn. They help them improve themselves. They do not accept gifts for their works or for just being there. I do not want anything. I just want you guys to learn and if that means killing one of their own then I do not mind. Also taking my world for me isn’t really a good thing. It is called copying. I suggest you stop it. He looks at me and screams before running away. I fly and intercept wherever he wants to go and pick him up this time I am holding him nicely.**

**He closes his eyes and grips me tight. After a little while my arms due to holding for so long and using so much power give way and I drop him. He screams all the way down and I try to catch him using whatever I can, but he just keeps falling. He makes a big crash in the gourd and leaves a whole like it was a meteor that fell from the sky rather than an alien man. I ran over to him, pushing people out of my way. I see him lying down on the ground. He shakes a bit then he twitches a bit before opening his eyes and looking up at me. I smile at him and clutch him.**

**“I will accept that fight now. I thought about what you said, and I agree with you. I am worthless and it would be a great honour to die at the hand of my god.” I shake my hand and pick him up.**

**“I know that it may be an honour to die at my hand, but I cannot bring myself to do it. I have learnt that in everyone there will always be a little bit of good in them. So please do not make me kill you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I do.” He looks at me in approval before staring into my soul. He really does want to die. Again, I just shake my head and walk away leaving him standing in the middle of his crater.**

**I walk to the river thames. I sit down and look down at the water and its reflective tides. I haven’t been swimming since the accident. My face is distorted by the water and it acts like it is sailing away. After a little while I see more colours in the water and look at my side, but no one is there. I must be too hot from the sun, so I go into the water for the first time in ages.**

**The water is cold and calm. It is asking me to continue soaking myself in it, so I do. I spent a long time in it. It is very relaxing, and I really like it. After a long time, I feel colder than the water was to begin with. I open my eyes and see Andrew standing above me. I turn and face him. He smiles at me, but I just push him away. “Lady Macanese, please. You have risked your life, got shot twice, been drugged, had to go to hospital who knows how many times, put yourself in 2 comas, been a criminal and killed yourself just so you can kill me. What makes you think that you should stop. After everything that you have done to get here. You were the one to say that you should never give up but here you are giving up.”**

**“I’m not giving up.” I say looking at him. “I am doing what is right. Killing isn’t no matter how much they deserve it. I need to teach myself a lesson. One to understand what is right and what is easy because so far, I have just been doing what is easy. It also doesn’t matter if that is what you want because if it was you wouldn’t have to ask me. You could have done it yourself.” I turn away from him and start to walk back into the ocean.**

**“You would be teaching them a lesson. One soul for the many. ‘The need of the many over the need of the few.’ From Star Trek. That is what your mother said after you woke up from your second coma, wasn’t it. Well killing me is teaching you a lesson as well as me. So please, teach us.” I turn my head and face him. I look down at the ground. I raise my weapon at him and charge it up. “What are you waiting for? You say that you are a teacher so teach us. It is your job.” I shake my head and sit down on the bank wall and Andrew comes and sits down beside me. “Is something wrong? You seem so unhappy.”**

**“Andrew, I am. You want me to do something I don’t want to. But if you really want me to then… then I guess that I will. I will fight you as you are right. I should not give up. I’m not a wimp so I shouldn’t act like one. Where is the battle ground?” He smiles and tells me to follow him into the forest. “Should I just kill you or should I fight you then kill you?” He looks down for a moment before raising his fists. “Fighting first it is.”**

**I smirk and run at him planting a punch on his jaw breaking it. He ignores the pain as he comes running at me and tries to plant a punch or something on me. This fails very badly. “You have powers. I suggest that you use them, especially seeing as you are fighting me. Doesn’t that seem correct to you. He nodded his head this time punching me using Energy Manipulation to make sure that even if he missed that I would still get hurt. It did work but sadly for him only for a short amount of time.**

**He took the tiny moment while I was down to collect a lot of energy from around us and streamed it directly at me. This hurt much more than the punch using the same power. I stayed on the ground for a long time and by the time I was going to stand us Andrew was standing right above me, staring down into my soul. “What are you doing.” Andrew screamed at me. “Get up, fight me like the god you are. Prove that you are no wimp like you always say.” I look up at him. He reminded me why I shouldn’t do it. Not after what had happened the last time. The reason for it all. The Cliff.**

**“No, Andrew. I don’t need to prove that I am not a wimp. All I need is my family and me to know that I am not a wimp. I just need them to believe and they do.” I stand up clutching my side. “That’s all I need. I have all I need. I am all I need. You just want to beat me but inside, deep down you know that you can’t. You know that I will always beat you.” He stares at me, but his face says that he knows what I am saying is true. I feel something drip down my face, but I ignore it. Just a split limp, nothing new.**

**“You’re right, I can’t beat you.” Andrew says, mockingly raising his hands. “But does that even matter. You can’t make up your mind. You can’t decide if what you are doing is correct and you never will. You know that this is wrong, that everything you did to get here was wrong, but you don’t care. You believe that you shouldn’t do anything wrong because you are a goddess, but did that stop you, no it did not and that’s why you will never be who you wanted to be.” I lower my head. He is right. I look away from him and he laughs. “You want to put things right. You want to gain back their trust.” He points towards the crowd of people. “Then you know what you have to do.”**

**“Yeah, walk away. It was all a trick to get me to prove that I am not perfect when I already knew that I wasn’t. I was to busy teaching everyone else that I didn’t teach myself what I had to teach.” I look at him with a stern yet happy face. “But now I have. I’ve learnt what I had to learn now and that is all that matters. I don’t care what other people think. I don’t care about what other people do because I know that I will always be good enough.” I look around at the crowd. “You don’t have to be a god or the president to be important because everyone already is. Without everyone that is here then the world would have surely been gone by now. People help balance this earth and that’s all we need. You have done everyone proud.” I look at Andrew who is standing there. Blood dripping down from a bash to the forehead, a bruised knee and a possibly broken arm swinging, spreading blood everywhere. Dirt on his face and snot smudged across his face. “Even you.” He smiles at me and sits down. “But you do need to be punished for your crimes.” He looks up at me. “I’m so sorry but it does have to be done.”**

**I raise my gun and point it at him, and he bows his head down and straightens his back. I gulp while taking deep breaths. It wasn’t as hard to do this before. I hear the gun go off and the bullet fly in the air. The sound of Andrew screaming as the bullet breaks his skin. The horrible look of his body falling back like there were no bones in his body. I go over to his body and howl into the sky. I shake his body, wanting him to wake up but I know all too well what has happened. A doctor comes over and stands me up before going down to see if Andrew is alive, but I shake my head. He looks up at me and I sigh.**

**“Andrew is dead.”**


End file.
